Displacement
by LifeBringsMeOnlyTears
Summary: Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? Scarlet has to prove that sometimes will is everything. LoganOC COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Subtle Differences

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

Prologue- Subtle Differences

"Jean?" the Professor turned his head slightly as he glanced toward the back of the jet. A strange feeling had washed over him and for some reason he found himself worried about the telekinetic.

Glancing toward the back of the jet, Wolverine raised his brows in confusion. "Wait, where's Jean?" he asked gruffly as he gripped the back of Storm's chair tightly with his left hand.

A moment of silence filled the jet as the Professor closed his eyes and felt a wave of pain wash over him. He knew exactly where she was at and what was happening. But he couldn't understand why. "She's outside," he responded solemnly.

Leaping out of his seat quickly, Cyclops shoved Wolverine out of his way and rushed toward the back of the jet. The ramp rose quickly and he found himself unable to exit the jet to reach his beloved. Frustrated, he thumped his fists against the hard material even as he began to break down emotionally. Meanwhile, the jet began to re-power itself somehow. "Jean!" Cyclops shouted as he began to tremble in fear.

Jean raised her hand in the air and focused on the jet with a small portion of her mind. Narrowing her eyes for a split second, she managed to re-power the engines while leading the jet through its pre-flight procedure. With her right hand, she focused only on the jet and slowly lifted it off of the ground, even as she pushed her left hand forward and held back the raging wave of water that rushed out from the broken dam. In the back of her mind she saw herself dying, but all she could think about was saving her loved ones and friends aboard the jet. She managed to hold her ground as she held back the wave of water and the jet rose in the air and hovered just out of reach of the dangerous water.

Her mind felt like it was on fire when she suddenly felt a presence nearby. Glancing to her left, Jean noticed a woman standing on top of a huge boulder staring down at her just a few feet away. The woman, dressed in leather and army green, watched in awe as Jean somehow held the towering wave at bay. Within the blink of an eye she was beside Jean, her fingerless gloves close to the redhead's face. "Can you stop it?" her voice shouted over the sound of the raging waves that were somehow swept around the two.

Letting out a groan, Jean managed to shake her head. "I'm sorry," she told the woman softly, still unsure of whether or not she was imagining the woman or if she was real. "I can't hold it any longer," an orange glow suddenly appeared around Jean's hand and she looked at it in shock. Power surged through her as she slowly lowered the glowing hand.

"No!" the woman shouted as she suddenly gripped Jean's face with her fingers, a look of shock and utter pain on her face. As Jean lowered her hand, the unknown woman slowly raised hers. The water continued to swerve around the two women.

"I know what I'm doing," Jean muttered as she leaned against the woman in support. "This is the only way," she let out a gasp of pain as though her very soul was tugged from her fragile body from the small touch.

Unmoved, the strange woman continued to fight back the raging water until it slowed to a mere trickle. When at last the rapid had receded, she lowered her hand and the two women floated lifelessly in the freezing water. The jet, meanwhile, slowly lowered its ramp and two men stared out at the figures. The strange woman's body barely caught their eyes, but Cyclops immediately spotted Jean. "I vill get them," a demon-like man with blue skin suddenly teleported out of the jet in a cloud of blue smoke before reappearing with the body of Jean.

"The other woman," the Professor gasped out as Cyclops took Jean's body into his arms and rocked her back and forth slowly. "Kurt, you must get the other woman!" he nearly shouted as he clenched the armrests of his chair tightly with his hands.

Disappearing and reappearing with the unknown woman, Nightcrawler laid her still body on the floor of the jet and the others stared at her in confusion. Bending down beside her, Wolverine held up a small metal tag much like the one that was now sitting at the bottom of the lake and let out a growl of confusion. "Scarlet," he shook his head as he dropped the tag and it landed on her chest.

"Their pulses are faint, but both are breathing, Professor," Storm quickly assessed the two women and covered each of them with a thick blanket. "But, I don't understand how-"

"-Neither do I, Ororo," the Professor interrupted softly. "We must get to Washington."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it is short, but it serves merely as a Prologue. Please Review?**


	2. Chapter One: Thus She Lives

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter One- Thus She Lives**

(Eryana)

Images of a man with a strange visor on whisked through my mind, only to be followed with the strange longing directed toward a haggard looking man with strange claws sticking out of both hands. My eyes danced under my eyelids while I slept, but when I awoke it was fully and shakily. I blinked rapidly, trying to put the chain of events into their proper order, but failing. Swallowing, I found myself unable to sit up due to the weakness in my body. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself as I glanced to the right and then to the left. My eyes narrowed in confusion when I found myself looking at the short-red-haired woman that had been standing outside a huge jet just outside of the facility. She was lying on a strange medical bed of sorts with a thin blanket pulled over her body. Strange nodes were attached to her forehead and an IV was sticking out of her right hand. _She didn't die?_

"So you are finally awake then, my dear?" my heart jumped in fear as the soft whirring sound of rubber approached me. Turning my head to the right, I watched as a bald man approached me in a wheelchair with a soft smile on his face. "We've all been awaiting you quite anxiously," he smiled warmly at me, causing me to become even more apprehensive. I glanced down at myself to see that I too was covered in a thin blanket, but I still felt vulnerable and exposed. "Do you require anything?" his gentle old hand calmly reached out toward mine. Jerking my hand back, I let out a small squeak and stared at him with wide eyes. "Why, I never," he muttered under his breath as he continued to stare at me. "Jean, my dear, won't you please check out guest's vitals?"

"Of course, Professor," the woman in the bed next to mine spoke up suddenly, causing me to jump a bit in surprise. She removed the strange nodes from her forehead as she pushed the thin blanket off of here and pulled the IV out of her arm, quickly bandaging it before it could bleed. She stood to her full height and stretched her arms over her head for a moment before smiling at me. "She's finally awake then?" she walked toward the bed and reached a hesitant hand toward me.

Shaking my head furiously, I struggled to get out of her grasp. My whole body, however, felt drained and weak and I found myself unable to move out of her way quick enough. Her naked fingers met my neck as she checked for a pulse, and I couldn't help but let the soft gasp out at the feel of the contact. "No," I murmured as I closed my eyes and tried to fight her off. "Get off of me!" I groaned as I lifted my hand and attempted to push her away.

"Please try to relax," her hands were firm as they pressed my hand down into the bed, holding it there so that I couldn't fight back. "Professor, her heart rate is rising," the faint beeping sound nearby seemed to intensify until it felt as though my eardrums would burst. "Professor, we have to calm her down."

I thrashed at her arms, scratching and clawing at her arms, her neck, her face. "Stop touching me!" I choked out as I tried to take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to do this, my child," a calm feeling washed over me as the cool fingertips of the older gentleman rested on my left temple. "Please, you must calm down or we'll be forced to restrain you," I took a deep breath as the woman backed away from me, pressing her fingers against her bleeding cheek. "Jean, please fetch this woman's belongings from the locker."

Nodding her head, the red-headed woman crossed the room and returned just moments later with the leather fingerless gloves that were like a second skin to me. "If these would make you a bit more comfortable," she smiled at me as I ripped them out of her grasp and fumbled as I slid them onto my naked hands. "You're overreacting," she sighed as she shook her head.

"Says the woman that thought she could honestly hold off a manmade tsunami?" I snorted as I sat up, the strength in my body somehow returned and doubled in a sense. "Who are you and what did you do to me?" the fact that she had been able to touch my skin had not escaped my notice. Touch had always required intense concentration on my part, so I could not begin to fathom how on earth she had been able to touch me without winding up comatose.

"I did nothing to you," her eyes flashed an eerie orange as she narrowed them and stared down at me. "If I recall correctly you are the one that somehow drained me of my powers and nearly killed all of us with your reckless attitude!"

Snorting, I shook my head as I leaned against the soft pillows behind my back. "You were willing to give your life to save all of those people on the jet, and yet you're mad at me? You're the one that was going to give up even though your body wasn't ready to! What I did saved your life and mine too! So don't even think about getting all haughty with me!"

"Please, won't you calm down?" the older man placed his hand on the bed beside me. "It has been a rather long few days. You see, we were unsure as to whether or not you would overcome the tumultuous injuries that you sustained. Without Jean's guidance, I'm afraid you may have been lost, my dear," his eyes crinkled up slightly when he smiled at me. "Jean can only remember glimpses of what happened outside of the jet just days ago. Tell me, what do you remember?"

_It had been almost a year since I'd last seen real sunlight, and it had dazed me_, I remembered with a flash of bright light. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath. "Well, Miss Ray of Sunshine here was standing facing the raging torrent of water like she was going to part the Red Sea or some crap. But then, she just sort of started to give up. It was around then that I realized that I had to borrow her power in order to stop the water from killing both of us," I could still feel the burning power raging through my veins. It itched at the back of my mind, but I quickly shrugged the feeling off.

"You borrowed my powers?" the woman referred to as Jean stared at me in confusion. "Professor, is she like Rogue?"

_Who the hell is Rogue and why the hell is she calling him Professor?_ I thought to myself. _What if these people are no better than Stryker and his crazed band of followers and scientists?_ real fear seeped into my iced veins as I fought to swallow the lump in my throat. My eyes darted across the large room as the two stared at each other intently. I noticed a large door at the far side of the room and I debated on whether or not to take the chance. If I was lucky I could make it at least halfway to the door before either had a time to react. "Could you start answering some of my questions?" the overhead lights flickered ominously as I gritted my teeth and stared down at the old man.

"You only have to ask," he smiled warmly and chuckled low in his throat. "Yes, I do believe you asked where you were and who we are, am I correct? Well, you are currently in upstate New York in my school for the gifted. Here we house a number of mutants of different ages, shielding them from the harsh world while teaching them values and of course giving them a much needed education. I am Charles Xavier, the Headmaster. And this young woman right here that you helped to save is Jean Grey," he nodded his head in the woman's direction.

Her eyes met mine as she managed to smile at me somewhat. It seemed strange still that she had managed to survive the experience. When I'd grabbed her face I'd held on and concentrated only on draining her dry in order to stop the torrent of water. I had never once thought about her safety or whether she would make it out alive. In truth I'd been worried only about my safety. "So you made it out alive then, eh?" I raised a brow in her direction as a strange orange glint shone in her eyes again. It triggered something in my memory, but I couldn't put a finger on it. "I'm really sorry about what I had to do that day at the lake, but I really didn't have much of a choice. It was either let us both be killed in the water or take the initiative."

"My powers have been out of whack since then," she shook her head in confusion. "I just don't fully understand what you did."

"I stole your power and used it," I shrugged my shoulders indifferently; not exactly sure what was so hard to understand. "My power allowed me to absorb your power and use it myself for a short period of time."

The door that I had been eyeing just moments before suddenly slid open and two men walked inside the room, both of them had their attention trained on Jean. "That still doesn't explain why my telekinetic powers are virtually nonexistent."

"Really?" I furrowed my brow in thought as I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and ran a shaking hand through my hair. "Usually the other person is only affected for a few hours, or at the most a day," I shrugged my shoulders as I stood on wobbly feet and stretched my arms over my head. I gave both of the men a once over before glancing back at Jean. "Wait, did you say telekinetic?" I couldn't wipe the image of an orange blur out of my mind as I stared at her in confusion.

"Jean, your powers are still messed up?" a tall man with broad shoulders and a strange looking pair of red glasses stepped toward her with a worried tilt to his chin. "I thought that the Professor knew what was going on."

"Her powers will be back and fine soon," I assured him as I narrowed my eyes in Jean's direction. "Like I said, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hold on that long. Usually it only takes a few seconds when I concentrate, but I think that with you being so weak at the moment that I may have overdone it," the overhead lights flickered yet again as I closed my eyes and concentrated. The whole room glowed in a bright light and then darkened to its normal brightness just moments later. "Damn," I murmured as I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

I cringed when Jean reached out and clasped her hand around my bare forearm, stopping me from walking any further. Concentrating, I stared at her with a look of confusion on my face. "What was that?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"My calling card," I muttered under my breath as I ripped my arm out of her grasp and took a deep breath. "Do you have any UV lights around here?" I choked out as I clenched my fists tightly and blinked rapidly, trying to clear my blurring vision.

"UV lights?" Xavier's voice was filled with concern as he wheeled himself toward me a bit. "What on earth would you need UV lights for?"

The lights flickered dangerously again as I felt myself falling forward. I landed roughly on my knees on the cold linoleum floor and collapsed forward, my palms flat on the cold surface as shudders racked through my body. "I need sunlight," I choked out as my eyes rolled back in my head and I slumped forward, my body colliding with a thump.

_Great, the dark again_, I thought as I felt myself being lifted into the air.

* * *

**A/N: The main character's mutation is Power Absorption. But, she can also Manipulate Light Atoms. She's not very talented with the latter, so excuse the fact that basically all she does is make lightbulbs blow up. The history of it will be revealed later in the story. Thanks for reading and please review? And thanks to my beta for being so great in getting this back to me.**


	3. Chapter Two: Contagious Telepathy

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Two- Contagious Telepathy**

(Eryana)

The light was bright the moment I opened my eyes, so bright I had to close them and shield them with my hand for a moment as I struggled to sit up. "Please, stay calm," the familiar voice of one Charles Xavier greeted me. "After all, you're quite weak," I felt his hand brush against mine for a moment and I stopped struggling. _What is it with these people and trying to touch me all of the time?_ I thought to myself with a sneer. Blinking rapidly, my eyes cleared and I realized that I was sitting in some sort of sunroom.

"Where are we now?" I furrowed my brow as I found myself leaning back against a large array of comfortable pillows. My eyes wandered over to the man sitting in a wheelchair next to the lounge I was laying on. While I examined him, my body seemed to be re-energized and charged with every ray of sunlight that touched upon my pores. "Why did I pass out?"

"We are in the sunroom on the lower East floor," he answered solemnly as he reached for a glass sitting on a small table between us. He slowly sipped what appeared to be a tall glass of lemonade while watching me with scrutinizing eyes. "I believe, though correct me if I'm wrong, that you passed out due to the fact that for some reason you rely on the Sun?"

"Don't we all?" I sneered as I reached out for a glass sitting next to his and took a long sip of the delicious concoction. "I don't imagine that I'm the only person on earth that relies on the Sun. After all, it does have a number of perks. I suppose the first being that it keeps our planet alive and in orbit," I shook my head.

Smiling, Xavier sat his glass down and clasped his hands in front of him, his eyes never leaving mine. "Would you care to explain your mutation to me, my dear?"

"Well, of course I wouldn't mine. Mutants are only the most hated and feared people on earth right now. I have an information card detailing my every secret detail in my back pocket. If you don't mind, I even carry around a photo album that tracks me from birth, through puberty, and ends at the fine woman you see before you today," I snorted in annoyance. "You're almost as bad as Stryker and his men, though I have to give you some credit for not shoving something in me yet."

His eyes were wide when I finished my short rant. It was fairly obvious that he wasn't at all used to getting treated as though he were in the wrong. Clearing his throat, he shook his head in annoyance. "While it would be strange for you to have a card in your back pocket, if it were a case of emergency it might be helpful," the corners of his lips lifted slightly in a small smile. "I, my dear, am a telepath and-"

"-I know exactly who and what you are, Charles Xavier," I interrupted as I pushed my hair out of my eyes and stared at him. "You are the most powerful _known_ telepath in the entire world. You founded this school that I'm sitting in years ago with the ultimate goal of mutant prosperity in mind. You've always hoped for coexistence, and after recruiting a number of powerful mutants, you formed a group known as the X-Men. This group of people," I noticed the confused look on his face and sighed. "Do I need to go on?"

"How is it that you know so much about me?" he shook his head in bewilderment. "I have no idea who you are. I'm not even able to penetrate your mind. It's extraordinary."

Shaking my head, I clenched my fists together and sat on the lounge and faced him. "Yes, it's extraordinary that I spent the last three years of my life locked in a dark cage like a wild animal, Mr. Xavier. I can't even begin to explain the thrill I've experienced at the hand of Stryker and his band of goons," the anger flooded through me as I gritted my teeth in anger. "Watching as the man slowly killed his son and forced him to do the most inhumane things in the world was about as exciting as brushing my teeth. You see, Mr. Xavier, I don't find myself extraordinary, and I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to break into my mind," his eyes narrowed in alarm and the soft nudging that I'd felt in my mind immediately disappeared. "Besides, with as much work as his telepath attempted to do in there, I don't think even you could break through the shields. Took me a year to get 'em up, and I'll be damned if I let 'em down."

"You were there for three years?" he seemed to be either awed or repulsed, possibly both, by my words. "How is it that you managed to survive for three years in a facility such as Alkali Lake?"

Grinning, I leaned toward him and brushed my bare fingers against his cheek, watching as his eyes widened before they rolled back in his head. He let out a small groan of pain as his head lolled forward and he slumped haphazardly in his chair. Standing, I frowned at him and let out a sigh. "Everyone's an enemy," I sidestepped past him and ran from the room, my bare feet slapping against the wooden floor almost silently as I found myself fleeing down long corridors. I passed a number of younger people, most of whom didn't seem at all startled by my appearance. Only minutes after absorbing the Professor, I wished with everything inside of me that I hadn't been so rash.

**I can't believe I just failed that test**, a young woman's voice flooded my mind when I brushed shoulders with a young Asian looking woman wearing a bright yellow shirt. Stunned, I stopped in my tracks and turned and watched her as she continued down the hall. **Why do I always mix up scalawags and carpetbaggers?** the same voice flitted through my mind.

Shaking my head, I narrowed my eyes in concentration and continued running down the hall. I had never before absorbed a telepath, and I'm of the opinion that I never will again. Thoughts from every which way drifted into my mind, and it took a great deal of concentration in order to get them out or even to just ignore them. I had to focus intently on the task at hand, but somehow found myself straying from the task. At some point I found myself wishing for a beer, and nearly letting out a growl of annoyance. **Fucking uptight little bastard and his fucking uptight stick up his uptight fucking** **ass**, a voice growled in my mind. _What the fuck? _I thought to myself as I turned a corner and ran into a tall and hard figure.

"Fucking what the fuck?" the same voice growled as firm hands steadied me and I looked up and met narrowed hazel eyes. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled as he sniffed the air and gave me a once over. **Smells like she ain't showered in fuckin' months**, the voice chuckled in my mind. "Wait, aren't you that gal from Alkali Lake?" his eyes widened as he searched my face a bit more intently. **The fuck's up with the gloves?** the voice whispered in my mind.

_Great, big hairy retard man can't put two and two together_, I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes and wrenched myself out of his grasp.

"Big hairy retard man?" he growled out loud. "Just who the fuck do you think you are?" his eyes narrowed in anger as he stared at me.

_He heard my thoughts_, I thought as I backed slowly away from him. _How is it that he could hear my thoughts? Is he a telepath too? Damn bastards are everywhere. They're worse than hookers. You stumble in on one and the rest gang up on you and leave you with syphilis_, I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Nice to meet you. Name's something that I'm sure you'd never be able to pronounce, seeing as how your knuckles are dragging that ground," I was surprised when he let out a loud chuckle.

"I'm hoping that was just some off-handed joke an' ya ain't got no syphilis," he shook his head as he walked toward me. "I ain't no damned telepath; I take offense t'that. Chuck and Red're the telepaths 'round here," he narrowed his eyes in accusation. "They said ya was like Marie. That means..." he trailed off in thought.

_Don't hurt yourself there_, I thought as I raised my brow in his direction. "I'm looking for a door. A door that leads outside so that I can leave this freak show behind," I motioned with my hands, forming a rectangle. "So, can you please tell me where in the hell in this Godforsaken huge ass place where a door is?"

"I dunno, might hurt myself," he glared at me as he stalked towards me, his eyes alight with a fire. "I heard that Chuck was talkin' to ya. Where'd he go?" alarm built in his eyes the closer he got.

"He's currently taking a nap. That or he's heavily sedated from the round of body shots that he did off of my chest," I shrugged my shoulders as I slowly backed away from him, my feet barely making a sound on the floor.

"I'm currently suffering from a headache, actually," I froze to the spot as the voice slowly neared me from behind. "Logan, would you be so kind as to guide our guest to the MedBay. You'll find that she's quite incapable of making it there on her own," he sighed as the big scary hairy man continued to stalk toward me. **I'm terribly sorry for this, my girl, but you're a danger to my students**, his elderly voice flitted through my head.

I let out a gasp of pain as I clutched my temples. The sudden feeling of a bullet whizzing through my brain caused me to double over in pain, and I realized with a groan that he was doing this to me. _Hey, that's not playing fair_, I thought to myself as I slumped forward and blacked out yet again.

* * *

**A/N: I know that a number of you are going to claim that Logan is out of character, but I personally believe that he's awesome in this chapter. I warned you ahead of time to look out for language, so if it's too much for you, please refrain from reading. Reviews are welcome and thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter Three: Let Me Go

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Three- Let Me Go**

(Eryana)

"Jean, you are overreacting. She simply acted out of fear. I have no doubt in my mind that this woman meant me no harm. After all, she had the chance to kill me but she restrained herself and her powers," the lightly accented voice of the Professor himself broke through the haze that surrounded my brain. "Scott, you've seen what Marie is capable of, but this woman has a lot more punch. She barely brushed my skin and I was out cold. It took all of the strength that I could muster to even break gain my consciousness."

_Should've held on longer_, I thought to myself as I opened my eyes up with a groan. "Listen, it was nice meeting you all and everything, but I'm a bit late for an appointment with a bottle of bourbon, so if you don't mind," I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up to find myself in the same room that I'd woken up in before. "Hey, would you mind getting the fuck out of my way, Pretty Boy?" a guy with red shades stood in my path. He set his jaw before he looked over my shoulder and at the Professor.

"I'm going to ask you nicely only once, Eryana. Please sit down," he ordered calmly.

Frozen in my steps, I balled my fists in confusion as a wave of fear swept over me. I turned on my heel and stared at the bald man in disbelief. "And just how in the hell did you know my name?" I growled as I debated on whether or not to lunge at him. The red head was in the room, as was pretty boy and hairy guy, along with some freaky chick with white hair. Though it did suit her, it was still a bit weird. "I want some answers now, or you're going to see just how I managed to survive for three years in that place, Xavier," his eyes widened but he nodded his head slowly.

"I am a telepath after all. You see, the unconscious mind doesn't have as many mental barriers as the conscious mind," he shrugged his shoulders easily. _I can take 'em all_, I thought to myself as I glanced around the room at the other four. _Better take down the hairy retard first though_, I caught his eye and he frowned at me. "I would advise against trying anything of that magnitude, my dear," Xavier interrupted my thoughts.

A telepath hadn't been able to break into my thoughts since the first three months I was captive. The fact that he had someone broken in not only surprised me, but it scared me. "Get out of my head, old man," I narrowed my eyes in concentration and put up a mental barrier that even King Kong couldn't break down. Not that he would ever be in my mind, but still. Alliterations aside, I shook my head in annoyance. "Why am I here?" I asked with a frown.

"You're here because you needed medical attention," the red head, Jean I think her name was, spoke up with the air of an educated woman. "We both needed medical attention after what happened. I can only remember bits and pieces after the dam broke, but the others tell me that it was you that saved my life. For that I'm thankful," she managed to smile at me.

_Should've just took the long way over the mountain and ignored the stupid wench_, I thought to myself as I managed to smile at her. "I couldn't exactly leave you there knowing that I could help, now could I? After all, after seeing that you had all suffered at the hands of Stryker, I found myself unable to resist the urge. After all, I did get a ride out of that hellhole. It probably would have taken me hours to hike out. Especially since it was freezing out and I was left wearing only my training uniform," I shrugged my shoulders indifferently.

"Well, now that we're acquainted with you, would you care to share with me why on earth you attempted to hurt me?" Xavier interrupted quickly, his words flying out of his mouth with a snarl. He wasn't exactly the type of guy I would figure to get angry easily, but he was furious. "I can't even begin to understand what on earth would make you think that hurting me was the best possible solution to your problem."

"All I want is to get out of this place," I threw up my hands in defeat. "Look, all I know is that I'm in some school in New York for mutants. Nobody has told me why you're so keen on keeping me here and all of that jazz. You assholes were the ones that made me feel like some sort of prisoner or something here. I saved your asses! It wasn't the other way around. So lets exchange email addresses and everything so that I can get the fuck out of here."

The room was completely silent for a few minutes as I struggled to remain calm. It had been three years since I'd been free, and I wasn't about to waste the opportunity. The only time I got out of the horrible cell that I'd called my home was for more tests or to do a favor for Stryker. I hadn't intended to hurt the old man, but when I felt real sunlight on my skin, something inside of me charged and buzzed with life. "You were there for three years, Eryana, and you're trying to tell me that you're just going to walk out of here and continue with your life? Where will you go? What on earth will you do?"

_Anything_, I thought to myself. "Why does it matter to you, old man? I've spent three years following orders, and it's long past time that I'm my own boss," my heart thudded in my chest as I glanced around at the other four. _None of them could ever understand what I had to go through in there_, I shook my head as I let out a sigh.

"On the contrary," Xavier spoke up softly as he wheeled himself toward me. "I do believe that Logan over there is extremely familiar with William Stryker and his base at Alkali Lake."

My eyes swept up and down the long and firm body of the hairy retard named Logan. Something about him seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "And why exactly would this big hairy retard know anything about-"

"-This big hairy retard's name is Wolverine," he interrupted with a growl as three long blades shot out of each hand, causing my eyes to widen in both surprise and fear.

Everyone I had ever met had talked about the infamous Wolverine. He was the only subject that had been able to escape Stryker and his goons. From what I had heard through the grapevine, Wolverine was one of the most deadly men in the game, and there were a lot out there. "You're the Wolverine?" I managed to choke out through a clenched throat and shaking hands. Stryker had always told all of his subordinates that one day he would regain his most treasured possession. I, in particular, feared the man that Stryker intended to brand me with. It was sickening, really. "I thought that you were dead."

"Alive and able, darlin'," I was surprised at the smirk that found its way to his lips as he shook his head in my direction. "Listen, I understand why you're so uptight and nervous 'round us, but there's no reason for you to act like this. We only wanna help and I promise ya if ya lay another hand on Chuck you'll be answering to me."

My eyes darted toward Xavier for a moment before I leapt forward and gripped the pretty boy with the weird shades by the throat from the side. My eyes narrowed in anger as I gulped loudly and tried to figure out the best scenario in my head. "I don't answer to anybody, Wolverine," I tightened my grip on the man and he didn't even let out a sound. It was tough of him, and I sort of admired him for it.

"So what? Go ahead and kill Boy Scout. I'm tired of his uptight ass anyway," he shrugged his shoulders as the blades disappeared and he crossed his hands over his chest. "After all, we only wanted t'help. Why let people help ya when you have nothing anyway? It's smarter to go off on ya own and struggle in the world that hates mutants. I'm sure ya'll find someone out there dumb enough to help ya out. After all, they'd be scared of ya and your creepy skin, right?"

Gulping, I released the hold I had on the man as I felt a rush of fire course through my veins. He had struck a chord and he knew it. I had no idea where my family was, or even if they were alive. The fact that they'd kicked me out when I was seventeen made me think that perhaps they wouldn't even want to help me in the first place. After all, a senator couldn't let his supporters know that he was the father of a mutant, not when he had presidential ambitions. "Stryker's dead and I have nowhere to go," I admitted aloud, shame seeping through my veins as my eyes met those of the infamous Wolverine. Here was a man that was rumored to have killed at least seventy people while escaping the facility, and at least four times that while serving for Stryker. If he could suck it up, so could I. _What am I getting myself into?_ I thought to myself.

"Then, allow me to welcome you to Xavier's School for the Gifted, Miss?" Xavier hinted for my name.

A black void filled my mind as I shook my head and cleared my throat. I felt Logan's gaze on me and looked up to find him staring at the dog tags hanging about my neck. Lifting my hand, I dropped them in my shirt and hid them from view. "Just Eryana, Xavier," he seemed taken aback.

"We do not wish to harm you, and it would be best if-"

"-I don't have a last name, Xavier," I interrupted him quietly, my eyes focused on the hazel ones staring at me intently. "You can call me Eryana or Scarlet," the lights dimmed for a moment and then brightened. "My last name was stolen from me years ago, and I don't care to ever get it back."

Sighing, Xavier only nodded his head as he glanced over at the white haired woman. "Then I suppose we should go over a few base rules..."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Certh for reviewing, I really appreciate it. The characters are slightly AU, I know, but just get over it. Please take the time to review... It's much appreciated and you'll get a cookie. **


	5. Chapter Four: Man of the House

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Four- Man of the House**

(Eryana)

"What do you mean 'no sucking the life out of anyone'?" my eyes widened in disbelief. "You think that I would just do something so cruel out of spite?" I shook my head and let out a sigh. "You disappoint me, Xavier."

"Well, if I hadn't suffered your wrath first hand, I would have been more inclined to believe that you are a kind person with a tragic past," his eyes twinkled in amusement. "Having been forced unconscious by your hand, however, I must say that I do not wish any of the students or staff here to fall victim to your leech-like ways."

Shrugging my shoulders, I crossed my arms over my chest and settled into the chair in the small study I'd been escorted to almost an hour ago. It seemed as though the other four people that had joined us were not only close to Xavier, they were staff members and teammates in a group known as the X-Men. "Fine, I won't suck the life out of anybody unless it is a threatening circumstance and I act in self defense. Besides, I can control my main mutation," I slid off my glove and grabbed the arm of a very shocked Ororo Munroe. "See?" I pulled my hand away and waved it in the air. "But, it's only for a few minutes at a time. When I'm unconscious it doesn't really work all that well. So I don't advise anyone to sneak up on me when I'm taking a nap."

"Logan has been here for nearly a year and I'm afraid that he has yet to settle in," Xavier directed the comment to the man in question, who was leaning against the wall and staring at me with a look of interest on his face. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if the two of you become quick friends."

Grinning, I let out a forced giggle. "Like oh my gosh, Logan, did you hear about Scott and Jean? They're like _so_ doing it!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I don't make friends, Xavier. I make enemies."

"Well, that's a chipper way to start off here," Jean spoke up, her eyes blazing for a moment as they met mine from across the room. "We don't have to help you, you know. We could just shove you out into the cold world and see how well you fare."

Shrugging my shoulders indifferently, I stood up and glared down at her. "Listen Miss High and Mighty with a headache and a hatred for all things watery and rush-like, if I could survive being tortured on a daily basis, I'm sure that I could survive in the real world. So I suggest you shut your ass up before I listen to this piece of you that's still in my mind and blow you to smithereens!"

It was silent for a moment before Xavier spoke up. "You mentioned a part of her in your mind? I thought that you said the psyches only remained for upwards of four hours? It's been almost two days since you absorbed Jean. I don't understand..."

"Yeah, well neither do I. So, Jean, why in the hell do you call yourself Phoenix? I mean, Wolverine I can understand. He's wild and has claws and is virtually useless because he's an animal. At least Scott's codename is funny. Cyclops, heh. Makes me think of a gigantic farting retard with his thumb up his ass. Though I got to hand it to you, Ororo, your codename makes me jealous. It's not only a noun, but it's a killer verb!" I grinned broadly at the four of them.

Jean's eyes blazed orange again before they widened in confusion. "My codename isn't Phoenix," she murmured softly as she clutched the arms of the chair she was sitting in rather tightly. "I don't have a codename, actually. I just go by Jean on the field. So I don't know what you're talking about Eryana, it must be some other person..."

"Phoenix?" Xavier choked out as his wide eyes met mine. "Did you say that?" he stopped suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as something warm pressed against my mind before disappearing yet again. "Oh dear God."

The lights overhead flickered ominously as I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Okay, I'm thoroughly confused right now. Xavier, what's going on?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet," he fumbled with the control on his wheelchair for a moment before wheeling across the room and clearing his throat. "Logan, would you please show Eryana to the empty room a few doors down from yours? And Ororo, if you would be kind enough to loan her enough clothes for a few days?" Ororo stood up beside me and nodded her head. "Scott, Jean, I'd like to have a word with the two of you if you don't mind," he watched as the three of us quickly left the room.

I walked in silence next to the huge man that called himself an animal. With a backwards glance I realized that Ororo had disappeared. "That was kind of weird, wasn't it?" he didn't say a word as we slowly walked down a long hallway toward an elevator. "Does this sort of thing happen every time a newbie shows up around here? I mean, wouldn't it get tiresome? 'Don't kill us! We're on you're side!' Yeah, that would get a bit tiring for me. But hey, this place is definitely better than the facility. Here I get the real deal," I glanced out a window as we passed it just before stepping inside of an elevator. "So, are you going to talk or are you just going to continue to brood? You know, it's not exactly Scott's fault that he's got Red and you're left with your hand in your pants."

"Just shut the hell up," he iterated every single word as he pressed a button in the elevator and the doors slid closed. "Who the hell d'ya think you are comin' in here and tellin' me shit?"

Humming a song that could easily pass for popular elevator music, I shrugged my shoulders. "Listen, the woman was in my head and part of her still is. It's not cool having here in there, ya know. Part of me wanted to squeeze dear little Scott's plump cheeks and pat him on the head while part of me wanted to rip your clothes off and shove you against the nearest wall," his eyes widened as he raised a brow in my direction. "But, I gotta give it to Red, she really does care about the man with a proverbial stick up his ass. It must be nice having something like that, huh? But hey, don't feel bad," I gave him a brief pat on the shoulder. "She does find you physically attractive," I gave him the broadest smile I could muster.

"Lucky me," he muttered under his breath as the elevator came to a stop and he stepped out into a new hall. "Come on, there's a room across from mine and one across from Scott and Jean's-"

"-I'll take the one across from yours, thanks," I frowned at the blurred image of Red and Scott going at it in my mind. She could say all that she wanted, but she was still in there the annoying bitch. "So this place is a school, huh," I elbowed a kid that looked like he was about seventeen or so in the shoulder when he passed me. "Is it a good one?" I could still remember graduating at the top of my class, though those years were far behind me.

"I don't know," he mumbled under his breath as he stopped in front of a door and quickly opened it and stepped inside a room. "Not like I go here, darlin'."

Stepping in behind him, I found my eyes drawn to the large bay windows on the far side of the room. _It faces the west_, I thought to myself with a smile. "Then what exactly do you do around here? I mean, I'm sure that the vigilante group known as the X-Men is unbelievably busy, but what do you do with the rest of your time?"

"I teach phys ed," he mumbled under his breath as he stared down at me. "I'm beginning to wonder about you, kid. You don't act like a person that just spent the last three years in hell."

Shrugging, I sat down on the bed and bounced a few times as I smiled at him. "And you don't act like a person that shaves or showers, but who's being picky?" a smile found its way to his face after a few moments. "People handle things differently, and I take things in stride. Well, I like to think that it's the insane part of my mind that whisks the unwanted stuff out and keeps the good stuff in, but then again that doesn't always work," I scratched my nose and shrugged my shoulders yet again. "I'd always planned on getting out of there sooner or later, though it would have been nice if some huge red laser beam like thing hadn't practically destroyed the cell I was forced to live in. The wall collapsed and it was only thanks to my utterly unbelievably quick reflexes that I managed to make it out alive. I just followed the red head and here I am."

"Do you ever shut up?" he furrowed his bushy eyebrows in my direction as he shook his head. "Makes me wonder why Chuck didn't just kick you out on your ass, 'specially after all the trouble you've caused."

Feeling a bit unwanted, I stood up and walked toward him. "I suppose that you're Mr. Perfect though, right? That you take care of things around here and act as the perfect little roomie, Wolverine?"

"Stop calling me that," he frowned as he took a step back, a look of disgruntlement on his face. "The name's Logan."

Grinning, I pressed a bare finger against his chest. "What's in a name though, Logan? Letters, of course, but is there really a meaning behind it? Wolverine I can understand. You're fierce, agile, cunning, and a cold-blooded killer. But Logan? It sounds like the name of a beer. And don't get me wrong, I love beer, but it's like being named Budweiser. What's the point?" his eyes widened as his mouth opened slightly in confusion. "You see, I know a lot more about you than you would think. After all, I spent three years being forced to live up to the reputation of the only man ever to get under the skin of one William Stryker. His prodigy, his one true success was somehow able to escape before the real test could be completed. Then I came into the picture," I ran my finger up the length of his shirt before pulling it away. "Twelve years later he gets a hold of me and his dream is reborn. He sees a day where two mutants will lead the perfect army to triumph and domination."

"Do you just like the sound of your voice, or is there a point somewhere in all of this bullshit you're slinging at me?" his eyes were two fiery embers staring down at me.

Frowning, I managed to nod my head. "He always said that you and I would be his two perfect soldiers, Wolverine."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm quite aware of the fact that the characters are slightly AU, but I don't give a damn. Review.**


	6. Chapter Five: Wash My Back

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Five- Wash My Back**

(Eryana)

"What the fuck are ya talking about?" His eyebrows furrowed together as he took a step back. A look of alarm was plastered on his face as he tried to get away from me.

Frowning, I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a sigh. "He'd planned on making us-"

"-I brought you some clothes, Eryana," I jumped in surprise as Ororo bustled into the room, a large stack of clothing in her arms. She glanced between Logan and I as I quickly stepped back and cleared my throat. "Is everything alright in here?" she smirked as she walked to the bed and placed the stack of clothing on it.

Shrugging, I walked over toward the clothes and looked through them. _At least the lady's got some taste_, I thought to myself for a second. "Thanks Ororo, I really appreciate the fact that you're willing to lend me some of your clothes. Do you think that sooner or later I would be able to get some of my own?" I asked hesitantly as I thought about the fact that I really didn't like that I would be wearing another woman's clothes indefinitely. _But, I have no money_, I groaned aloud. "Never mind," I shook my head in annoyance and flopped down on the bed. "I don't have any money anyways."

"The Professor always gives people that come here an allowance to begin with, Eryana," she smiled at me and I found myself smiling back. "After all, we couldn't just let you run around in my clothes forever, right?" she crossed her arms over her chest as she walked toward Logan. "I went to the room a few doors down the hall to begin with because I thought that's where the Professor wanted her to go, but you two weren't there."

"She decided she didn't wanna be near Scott and Jean," Logan shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Not that I can blame 'er or anythin'."

Smiling, I stood back up and walked over to Ororo and held out my hand. She glanced at it in hesitation for a moment before taking it and smiling. "I really appreciate the fact that you're trying to make me feel welcome around here, Ororo. Your kindness has made a great deal of difference in my opinion of the place," she nodded her head as she pulled her hand away. "I haven't had a chance to shower in God only knows how long," I grimaced in thought. "They usually took it upon themselves to hose me down," I shuddered and tried to force the images out of my head.

"You're lucky enough to have your own bathroom," Ororo pointed a delicate finger over my shoulder at a door. "You'll find enough linens inside to last you at least a week, as well as shampoo and other personal hygiene products."

A whiff of her shampoo assaulted my nostrils and I fought the urge to grimace. "Is there anyway that I can get some unscented stuff? My skin is really sensitive and I don't want to take any chances," I noticed that Logan looked at me with an interested look upon his face. "And can I get a toothbrush? I was lucky to be able to have one everyday back at the base," I remembered how I sometimes talked to my toothbrush when nobody was around. "Oh, and a beer," I smiled broadly at Ororo.

"You finally got out of Alkali Lake an' you're thinkin' about a beer," Logan looked at me with an incredulous look on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead shook his head and let out a sigh. "Seems I'm the only one 'round here that uses the unscented crap," he shuffled his feet as he looked out the open door at the closed door across the hall. "Reckon I could give you some I just bought..."

"That would be really nice of you, Logan," Ororo smiled at him as she yawned softly. "I'm sure that you would like to get situated and take a nice long shower," she didn't seem at all happy with my stinky self. "Dinner is usually served around seven. The students generally eat in the cafeteria while the adults eat either there or in the kitchen. I'm glad that you decided to stay," she smiled warmly at me as she walked toward the door. "Oh, and please don't listen to anything Logan says. We all know he's full of something other than sprinkles and sunshine," she winked at me over her shoulder as she left.

Silence followed her leave until Logan cleared his throat and uncrossed his arms. "I reckon I oughta go get that stuff for ya, huh?" he turned and walked across the hall, shutting the door quickly behind him.

Letting out a sigh, I peeled the leather gloves off and threw them near a wastebasket by a small corner desk. I dug through the large pile of clothing until my hands came across a number of undergarments with tags on them. _Good, I was afraid that I'd have to go commando_, I breathed a sigh of relief mentally. Finding a pair of black sweats and a blue tank top, I made my way to the bathroom with the outfit in hand. Sitting on the sink was a brand new razor and a package of blades, a number of large towels and washrags alike, a new brush, and a new comb. _It's better than Christmas_, I thought to myself. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd ever had so many new nice things at once. Reaching my hand in hesitantly, I turned on the water and turned the knob all the way to the left; the hot side. The water danced over my bare hand as I felt the warmth and smile. _All I ever had was cold water at the base_, I had never felt so appreciative in my life. Stripping out of the clothes that I'd worn out of the base, I piled them on the floor and ran a hand through my tangled hair.

I stepped under the spray and closed the glass door quickly, relishing in the hot water spraying down on my skin. It felt like heaven was raining down on me, and I couldn't help but love it. I could still remember a time when the feel of water was the only thing that could soothe my skin. But, that was before I had gained any sort of control over myself. I placed my hands on the wall and closed my eyes as I leaned forward, the spray of the shower hitting the crown of my head and cascading downwards.

"Where'd the hell you go?" a voice echoed through the room, causing me to raise my head and stare out the fogged glass. Logan strutted into the bathroom with an armful of supplies and a scowl on his face. He glanced down at the pile of clothes on the floor and then at the shower itself. I could barely see the scowl on his face as he tightened his grip on the items in his arms. "The hell you in the shower for?"

Sliding the door open slightly, I hid behind the rest of the frosted glass and arched an eyebrow in his direction. "I do believe the whole reason you went to fetch these items was so that I could take a shower, Logan. Though I'm sure your brain just can't comprehend so many things at once. So let me make this a bit easier for you. Give me the damned shampoo and soap," I iterated every word, much to his disgruntlement. I held out a dripping hand and cleared my throat. "Any day now, Logan. It's getting a bit chilly in here."

With a growl, he took a slight step forward and handed me a small bottle of shampoo. His hazel eyes locked on mine before they quickly traveled downward and then up again. "You're a damned pain in the ass," he groaned as he handed me a new bar of soap and turned to leave.

Feeling inspired, I reached a hand out and caught him by the shoulder, causing him to turn his head slightly and glare at me. "Wanna wash my back?" I winked at him as he quickly pulled away from me and stormed out of the room.

_You're such a cock tease_, I thought to myself as I slid the door closed and finished my shower. I honestly couldn't remember the last time a man even glanced at me with a hint of interest in his eyes, so I couldn't really understand why I was acting so strangely around Logan. Then again, Stryker had said some interesting things.

_Wonder what's for dinner_, I thought to myself as I dressed and brushed out my tangled hair. _Better not be tacos_.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Karmagirl880618 for reviewing the story. I really appreciate it! Beware: if you think the story is weird now, wait till next chapter. ;) Please review?**


	7. Chapter Six: Fucking Tacos

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Six- Fucking Tacos**

(Eryana)

"We're not sure what you like, but we decided on tacos tonight," Ororo smiled at me as she led me to a large dining table and motioned for me to sit down. There were a number of other people grouped around the table, all staring at me of course, as I sat between Ororo and Jean and across from Logan.

_Great, fucking tacos_ , I groaned to myself as I smiled at her. "Oh, joy," I gritted my teeth as I glanced at the table filled with bowls and serving dishes. But at least they had more than tacos. _Taco flavored kisses for my Ben_, I chuckled mentally as I grabbed a handful of tortilla chips and scarfed them down. Meanwhile, my gaze flicked over the unfamiliar faces of the people sitting at the table, my eyes narrowed in confusion. Not all of them appeared to be old enough to even buy me a pack of cigarettes, let alone staff or team members. "Who the hell are you?" my eyes locked on a girl with brown and white hair and extremely pale skin. "And why in the hell are you staring at me like I forgot to put on clothes?"

"Ah ain't starin'," she answered before her green eyes left mine and she stared intently at her plate.

Silence reigned over the large table as I munched on the handful of tortilla chips for a moment. While the girl stared intently at her plate and nudged a burrito with her fork, I took notice of a few things. The first and foremost was the fact that her bangs were white, but it appeared to be almost natural. _That's just fucking weird_, I thought to myself as I grabbed a jar of salsa and poured a great heaping amount onto my plate and continued to eat the chips. The next thing I noticed was her outfit. Though attractive, it made me wonder if she was perhaps gothic or simply liked wearing strange clothing. _It's cold out, but why is she wearing gloves?_ I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Choking on a chip, I took a quick drink of water from the glass in front of me and managed to swallow it as her eyes looked up and met mine. "Girl, why are you wearing gloves?"

She rewarded me with silence as she glanced around the table at the others before shrugging her shoulders. Logan's eyes met mine as the girl looked at me with terror in her eyes. "What d'ya mean?" she asked softly as her eyes darted to and fro.

"Rogue is a mutant with abilities much like your own, Eryana," the kind and gentle Charles Xavier spoke up from the head of the table, drawing my attention to him. "She is able to absorb another's mutation, memories, or even their life force with a mere touch," he smiled at me before picking up a beef taco and dropping half of it in his lap. Narrowing his eyes in anger, he continued to eat the remaining taco.

Stunned, I glanced back at the young girl and felt my throat tighten up in worry. I had never before met another with abilities even remotely close to my own, though believe me, Stryker spent a large majority of his time scouting the known mutant populations for another like me. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked, dropping a chip on the plate suddenly as I shook my head.

"Language, please," Ororo admonished me softly as she cleared her throat and nudged me in the side. "Please try to be on your best behavior, Eryana."

"And what the fuck do you call this," I motioned to myself. "I am being on my best fucking behavior miss 'high and mighty' goddess woman," I rolled my eyes. "Do you have any idea how much danger that kid's in by just being alive? It's a wonder that she's alive to tell you the truth. I was sure that Stryker had scoured every part of the globe for another absorber but perhaps I was wrong. So, tell me, girl, what do you do?" I pulled my gaze away from her eyes as I slowly and meticulously made the perfect taco.

"What da yah mean what do Ah do?" she seemed somewhat confused by my question. "When Ah touch people, bad things happen," she narrowed her eyes in my direction. "The Professor said that the same thing happens when yah touch people."

"No, the Professor's an old geezer and can't even wipe his own ass," I shook my head defiantly even as the others around the table gasped in horror and surprise. "Yes, I was once like you, young padawan, but I must admit that it has been over two years since I used my power without meaning to. You see, I have something you don't have," the lights in the room dimmed dramatically. "Control."

"Eryana, I must ask that you learn a bit of respect for everyone while you're here," the Professor admonished me as he shook his head slowly. "Rogue did not intend to be rude, and you're aware of that. Perhaps if you could shrug off your cold nature, you would realize that everybody in this room is on your side."

_You're so full of shit, old man_, I thought loudly, knowing that he would pick it up and probably Jean too. "I'm sorry, Rogue," I managed to smile at her as I finally finished creating the perfect taco and took a large bite out of it. "But the fact that you have no control really worries me. Are you aware of the fact that if the rest of the world knew about your mutation you would never be able to lead a normal life?" her eyes widened in horror at my comment as a dirty blonde haired boy next to her glared at me. "And don't be glaring at me, you little prick. It's not my fault your little girl's part of the 'Untouchables League'. I'd offer you membership, but it seems as though we've already maxed out our quota for a lifetime," I scowled at him as I took another bite of the delicious taco.

"How did yah get control?" the girl asked with a heavy accent, her eyes glued to mine as I slowly swallowed the large amount of food in my mouth. "Ah mean, were yah like me once?"

Placing my palms on the table and taking a deep breath, I prayed for control as the lights overhead flickered a few times. "I killed the first and only man I ever loved, Rogue," the memory threatened to cloud my mind as I shook my head. "Nobody is born with control. Control is gained through loss, blood, tears, and perfection. You can't just grab someone by the hand and expect to be able to keep the animal that lies waiting in your veins to surrender. Tell me, Xavier," I stared at the older man with a glint of malice in my eyes. "What have you done to ensure that this girl is capable of controlling her mutation?"

"Everything in my power," he answered quickly, his eyes alight with a certain dislike for yours truly. _Obviously not used to opposition_, I thought to myself with a sigh. "Rogue is slowly gaining control over her mutation and I expect that within the next nine months she will be in complete control."

Smiling at her, I felt a tug of a connection between myself and the sad little Southern girl. "That's good news at least," I let my eyes roam yet again over the other faces at the table. The boy sitting next to dear Rogue seemed to have a large amount of animosity in his eyes directed only toward me. "Do you have a problem with me kid? Because we can take this outside and I'll show you how you're supposed to respect a lady."

"You ain't a lady," he muttered under his breath as he averted his gaze and stared at what appeared to be a very interesting spot on the ceiling above my head.

Clenching my fist in annoyance, I shook my head. "Regardless of that fact, I think that you might want to learn a bit of respect for your elders, boy. After all, accidents do happen."

"Enough!" Jean shouted loudly from beside me as her eyes flashed an angry orange color. Her fists were on the table and her hands were shaking slightly as she shook her head, fighting to regain her composure. "Eryana, you are a guest in this School for now, and I strongly suggest that you learn to act like a guest. Everybody in this room right now wants only to be your friend and help you along. We don't appreciate being talked to like we are a pile of animal feces that needs to be bagged up and thrown away. So, if you wouldn't mind, could you tone it down a bit and at least pretend to be human for awhile?"

Gritting my teeth, I took a deep gulp from the glass of water in front of me and barely managed to refrain from choking her to death with my bare hands. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jean. After all, I've grown accustomed to being thrown into a room full of people I've never met. It's quite natural for me to love everybody with open arms and offer chocolates, right? It's a shame, really, that for the past three years I lived my life like an animal. Where are my manners?" her eyes dimmed slightly as the carbon dioxide in the air around her dissipated dramatically. "Please, won't you all forgive me?"

"You're such a damned smart ass, ain't ya?" Logan spoke up suddenly, causing my gaze to whip over to him in a split second. A smile played at his lips as he stared at me with narrowed eyes. "Look, we all understand that ya ain't really feelin' up ta fitting in 'round here, but that's no reason to try to take our heads off every time we try to talk to ya. Chuck ain't done a nothin' but be kind to ya and yet you're treatin' all of us like shit?" he stood up silently, his chest rising and falling as he glared at me in anger.

_Well, I'm sure that's the pot calling the kettle black_, I thought as I rolled my eyes and stood up too. "Why is it that you think you know so much about me, oh fearless Logan?" I sneered as I rested my palms on the table and leaned toward him, my heart beating a mile a minute.

He scowled at me as he shook his head and let out a soft murmur under his breath. "Because fifteen years ago I was in ya shoes, darlin'," his voice was soft and had lost some of its rough edges. "Ya can't take your anger out on us."

"You're so fucking right, Logan," I gritted my teeth in anger as the light in the room brightened to a blinding point. "You're always so fucking right, precious Wolverine. But you know what? I didn't want to stay here in the first place. So I suppose that this is my easy out, right?" I backed away from the table with my hands at my sides as I glanced across the length of the table and met the eyes of Charles Xavier. "Thank you for your hospitality, but sadly hairy retard man is right. I need to get out of here and settle down a bit away from people before I rip somebody's throat out in anger."

Turning on my heel, the lights returned to a normal level as I walked out of the room and back up the stairs that led to the room that had been given to me. Instead of entering my room, however, I entered Logan's. My gaze lingered on his unmade bed for a moment before I spotted a pair of well worn boots sitting propped against an open closet door. _Glad I put on socks_, I thought to myself as I quickly slid the slightly too big boots on and tied them tightly. When I straightened back up, I noticed a rather well worn leather jacket hanging precariously on a hanger in the closet. I quickly ripped it off of the hook and threw it over my shoulders and zipped it up.

"What the hell d'ya think you're doing?" I turned slowly to find myself looking at a rather angry Logan. "Take my fuckin' boots off and put the jacket back before I hurt ya, darlin'," he stepped toward me slowly.

Smiling, I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Poor Logan, you just don't get it, do you?" I reached up and captured his mouth with mine. His lips were hot against mine as his hips gyrated toward mine. _What am I doing?_ terror swept through me as I felt his mutation slipping out of him and gliding into my veins. I pulled away as his eyes widened and his body shook in pain before he fell backward. He twitched as he stared at me from his position on the bed. "Sorry about that, Logan," I honestly couldn't understand my actions. Shaking my head, I noticed a fat wad of money sitting on his nightstand and quickly shoved it in my pocket. "See you around, old man," I called over my shoulder as I slipped out of the room and made my way down the hall.

I could hear the others moving toward me from all directions, but with a bit of concentration, every single light bulb in the house exploded, leaving them alone in the dark as I stealthily made my way to the front door and left the mansion behind forever. I took off at a full run the moment the door slammed shut behind me, my legs pumping mechanically as I thought only of the freedom I had been dreaming of for years. _What do I do now though?_ I questioned myself momentarily before sticking out a thumb as a large semi passed me. It pulled to an immediate stop and I ran toward the passenger side with a smirk on my face.

Any fucking where but here.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was quite fun to write. As you can see, Eryana doesn't particularly like Xavier, Bobby, or Jean, for that matter. Yes, I know they're out of character, but in my mind they were perfect in this chapter. Yes, Eryana has left. After all of the pain she went through as Stryker's pet, she's not ready to fit in with people yet. She needs time away. Have no fear though, she'll be back after a short break. Please review!**


	8. Chapter Seven: King of the Cage

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Seven- King of the Cage**

(Logan)

The strong smell of blood, stale beer, whiskey, and easy women assaulted my senses the moment I stepped into the run down bar. Familiar faces littered the area as I elbowed my way to the long bar and the bartender walked toward me. Without a word, he sat a beer down in front of me and quickly moved out of sight and served his other customers. I rested my elbows on the scarred bar top as I lit a cigar and took a long drag from it, my eyes glued to the long mirror that ran across the length of the wall above the bar. I could see the cage and the two contenders going round and round. I was home.

"Haven't seen you 'round these parts lately, lover," the familiar scent of yet another nameless woman filled my nostrils as a blonde wearing a mini skirt, high boots, some sort of top that covered just enough of her breasts, and a cowboy hat swaggered toward me. She wore little make up, and her curves were something to be admired. But, I couldn't exactly place her in my mind. "What say you and me go 'round back for old time's sake?"

Nearly tempted to take her up on her offer, I found myself smiling at her as I wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. "Darlin, I just got here. How's 'bout I finish this beer and we see where things lead us?"

Smiling, she licked her lips in a suggestive manner as she leaned close to me, giving me a generous view of her curvaceous body. "Are we going to get a chance t'see you fight tonight, lover?"

The animal in me had been raging for a little blood for quite some time when I'd finally decided to take a bit of a road trip of sorts up North to sort a few things out. The ride on the bike hadn't been too long, and before I knew it I was back at my old stomping ground. The Prof wasn't too happy that I'd decided to leave, at least he didn't appear to be happy. In the last few months he'd been really quiet and had locked himself inside of Cerebro for hours at a time without so much as a word to the rest of us. Things around the mansion had changed so much that it was unbelievable. It just didn't feel like home anymore.

"Yeah, you fightin' tonight, Wolverine?" a toothless bastard that had learned his lesson nearly ten years ago grinned at me as he held up a fistful of cash. "Lord knows I'mma bet on the right bloke this time."

Cracking my neck, I released the hold on the woman and rolled my shoulders. My body had been aching for a good fight for quite some time, and after all, I didn't come all of this way for nothing, did I? The sounds of a good fight met my ears and I found myself staring intently at the two contenders in the ring. A large, bare-chested man charged at the smaller figure, but was thrown against the side of the cage with a large howl of pain. "Reckon it's about damned time I get back in there," I shrugged off my jacket and walked toward the cage deliberately, the blonde hanging onto my arm as I watched the fight inside of the cage rage on.

The bare-chested man was thrown back yet again by the much smaller opponent as the referee of sorts rushed inside and declared a winner. "The winner is Scarlet!" he held up the firm arm of the winner. The winner pulled the dark black hood of their jacket from their face and stared out at the crowd. Long flaming locks of auburn hair caught the lights in the room as their eyes met mine. Familiar cloudy gray eyes met mine and I felt my stomach clench in nervous anticipation.

_Well, I'll be damned_, I thought to myself as a smile plastered itself to her lips. "Go on, lover," the blonde on my arm reached up and suddenly blocked my vision of the cage as she pressed her firm body against my own, her blue eyes locked onto mine. "She's taken your title as the King of the Cage, y'know. Stuck up little bitch," she mumbled a bit before she pressed her breasts against my chest and laid a hot and steamy kiss on me. "Win one for me, lover," she blew me a kiss as I strode up the steps and pulled off my shirt and stared at Scarlet from the outside of the cage.

"And it appears as though the champion already has another challenger!" the referee dropped her hand as he strode across the cage and let me inside, his eyes sweeping over me in confusion. "Ladies and gentlemen, the animal known as Wolverine is making a comeback tonight!" he quickly moved out of the way as I stalked into the familiar cage, a smirk on my face as I took in the appearance of my opponent.

She hadn't changed much in the five months since I'd last and first seen her. She wore extremely tight jeans and a large belt, a pair of boots, and a tank top that resembled a sports bra. "Hello Wolverine," her voice was playful as she gave me a once over, her gaze taking in my bare chest and jeans with a smile. Her body hadn't been soft to begin with, but over the last five months she seemed to have put on a few pounds of pure muscle. "Well, what a coincidence that we meet again, here in all places, huh?"

_She took my memories, of course she knows what this place is and what it meant to me_, I thought to myself with a frown. "It's good t'see that you're getting along a'right. So how you been doin' Eryana?"

She let out a soft hiss when I used her name. Taking a familiar fighting stance, she glared at me as her eyes flashed orange briefly. The familiarity of the action struck a chord inside of me, causing me to narrow my eyes in suspicion. Lately things at the mansion had been strange, a bit too strange really. In fact, the Prof and Jean often spent hours alone in his office, and she had been strange as of late. Her temper was on a short fuse and she'd been complaining of headaches. Not to mention the fact that her eyes flashed orange quite often. "The name is Scarlet, my dear Wolverine," the lights around the cage brightened as she took a deliberate step toward me. "And you'll be smart to remember that."

She launched herself at me, surprising me slightly as my back slammed against the barbed wire. I could feel segments of skin on my back tearing away as I stumbled forward, my sight blinded slightly by rage. Her fist connected with my jaw and my head snapped back, blood gushing from my mouth as I turned to face her again. Thrusting my right hand forward, it connected with her chin and she toppled backwards, regaining her balance by doing a perfect back handspring. I rushed her, throwing punches at her in such a rapid succession that she was barely able to block half of them. My fist repeatedly connected with her ribs and chest as she continued to throw wild punches at me. "Come on, darlin'," I threw her back against the barbed wire and smirked down at her, blood trickling down my forehead. "Stop holding back."

With a growl, she launched herself forward and scissor kicked me in the chest, causing me to fall backwards. Rising quickly, I swept my foot across the floor and caused her to lose her balance. But she recovered quickly by flipping forward and using my shoulders to flip behind me. I stood up just as she thrust her leg forward, connecting perfectly with my chest. I let out a grunt as she jumped in the air and spun around, her foot slamming against my face with a loud crack as I fell back against the barbed wire yet again. "How's that for not holding back?" her hot breath was on my neck as she stood just inches from me, her eyes alight with bloodlust. She punched me just under my ribcage, finding one of the few weaknesses my body possessed.

My back burned as even more skin ripped off, but it continued to heal as I focused on the task at hand. It was obvious that she had been thoroughly trained in hand to hand combat, but could she fight dirty? I had been pulling my punches for the most part, knowing that a punch from a man with metal hands can usually put down a three hundred pound bear with one swing. Shaking my head, I cracked my neck and threw her away from me, stomping toward her with conviction in my stride. "You deserve this, ya know, darlin'," she grinned at me until my fist connected with her cheek.

A howl of pain escaped her lips as blood dripped from her cheek and the large red print appeared. Her eyes were wide in horror as I advanced on her yet again, this time punching her in the gut and then backhanding her. I could barely hear the cries and hurrahs from the crowd as I slammed her back against the barbed wire, a feeling of satisfaction washing over me as I smelt the blood seeping from her body. I fought the urge to dig my claws into her ribcage, and instead punched her in the gut yet again. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as the lights in the bar dimmed considerably. I backed away from her, releasing the hold I had on her. For a moment she staggered in place, a look of determination. But, then before I knew it, she collapsed, falling forward with a howl of pain as she thumped against the floor of the cage.

Running in, the referee grabbed my hand and held it in the air. "The forever champion of the cage, Wolverine!" hurrahs and cheered raged through the crowd even as my gaze lingered on the bloody form of the woman on the ground.

_She stole your jacket, your boots, hell even your money_, I thought to myself with a shake of my head. But, for some reason I felt guilty inside. _Damned conscience_, I growled mentally as I watched two wide eyed brutes come into the cage, grab her body, and quickly carry her out. Rushing out of the cage, I picked up my shirt and jacket and followed them toward the front door. The blonde grabbed at me on the way, but I shoved her away. "What the hell are ya doin' with her?" I asked gruffly as the front door was opened and the two men tossed her out into the cold.

Looking at me, they shrugged their shoulders simultaneously. "She's been a right pain in the ass and we've been looking for a way to get rid of her for some time. Sort'a hard when she keeps winning the cage matches. Now she ain't no champion anymore so it don't matter," one spoke up as he grinned.

Pulling the shirt over my head and pulling the jacket on while I stared down at her. She was a crumpled mess, and her blood reeked. "What the hell are ya gonna do with 'er?" I asked gruffly as I glanced over to where my bike sat at the far end of the parking lot.

"Reckon she'll wake up soon and drag herself down the road to 'er room," the other man spoke up as he pointed a thumb down the road toward a crappy motel. "This happens 'bout once a week. Ya'd think the lass would just give up and drag 'er sorry ass home, eh?"

Frowning at the two men and quickly scaring them away, I glanced down at her again as I shook my head. Muttering under my breath, I quickly lifted her into my arms and carried her over to the bike. I couldn't exactly understand why, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her there like that. _Damned crazy woman_, I muttered as I managed to make it to the motel in one piece. It only took a few threats directed toward the punk at the front desk before the spare key to her room was given to me. _What a dump_, I frowned as I pushed open the door and dropped her on the bed.

She let out a soft moan of pain as she rolled over on her stomach and the wounds on her back drew my attention. Throwing off my jacket and kicking the door shut, I walked toward the small room that passed for a bathroom and grabbed a washrag.

"Hey, I know you," she had rolled over again and was staring at me in confusion as I held the washrag up. "Like I've told you every night for the past month, no sex!" she shouted just before she passed out.

_Weird_, I shook my head as I began to clean her wounds.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is in Logan's POV. Hope you noticed. It's been roughly five months since the last chapter took place. Be sure to review! Thanks to those of you that DO review.**


	9. Chapter Eight: It's the Law

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Eight- It's the Law**

(Logan)

She tossed and turned all night while I watched her from a ratty chair that I propped against the door. The chain on the door wasn't usable, so I thought it best to guard the door and give up sleep for one night. Otherwise I could experience a few unwanted visitors in the meantime. She kept mumbling in her sleep, but for the most part I couldn't even begin to understand what she was mumbling. The sun was just creeping up when she let out a howl and threw herself upwards, her eyes wide as she looked side to side before seeing me.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" her eyes widened in confusion as she choked out the words, her throat apparently sore from the night before. "What happened to me?" she mumbled as she lifted bruised hands to her bruised face and gasped as her fingers touched delicate tissue.

Standing and stretching my cramped limbs, I cracked my neck and stared down at her. "Ya got your ass kicked by yours truly last night, darling," she scooted back on the bed a bit as I glared down at her. "That's what ya get for talkin' shit, darlin," the light in the bathroom, which I had left on through the night, flickered for a moment before going out. "The important part is that ya learned ya lesson."

She quickly threw the large cover off of her body as she jumped to her feet and attempted to rush me. Irritated, I gripped her bare arms in my hands and threw her on the bed, pinning her there with all of my weight. Pain flashed across her eyes for a moment before she narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Lets see how you like this then," I felt a small tug inside of me before it disappeared, much to her chagrin. "How the hell do you do that," she flopped about underneath me, howling in anger as she tried to bite at my wrists.

"My mutation allows me to become immune to just 'bout everything," her eyes widened in surprise as she stopped fighting and just stared up at me. "Now, ya calmed down enough?" she considered it for a moment before shaking her head. Sighing, I tightened my grip on her to the point that I knew it was physically painful for her. Gritting her teeth in anger, she bucked her hips, trying to throw me off of her. But, for some reason, the effect was quite different. "I'd stop that if I were you, darling," I leaned in close to her neck and breathed in her scent. Unlike any other woman I had ever met, her scent was completely natural.

"I said no sex!" her eyes widened in horror as she thrashed wildly underneath me yet again. But this time, there seemed to be a ferocity to her that I couldn't quite place. "Get off of me, Wolverine," her voice was so low that if it weren't for my increased hearing, I would never have heard her. "Get off of me before you wind up a eunuch."

Laughing, I released my hold on her and stood up, towering over her as I shook my head. "Darlin', there would be a lot of disappointed ladies if something like that were to ever happen. So I'd have t'advise ya to stay clear of all women for a while. Reckon they'd come after ya for gettin' me off the market," she rolled her eyes dramatically as she stood up and dusted herself off. Blood covered her clothes and her left eye was swollen almost to the point where she couldn't see. "Listen, I'm sorry about how rough I was last night, but-"

"-I don't like it when people hold back," she interrupted me as she stretched her arms over her head before glancing up at me. "I sensed it, and it pissed me off. I have no problem with losing, Wolverine, even though I love to win. The purpose of losing is to learn more about your opponent, your weaknesses. And I did just that," she lunged forward suddenly, wrapping her legs around my waist as she placed her hands on my cheeks. "Besides, I need a boost," she grinned as I felt myself being slowly drained by her touch.

She removed her hands as I slumped backwards, the few wounds she'd caused last night reappearing with a vengeance. "Fucking whore," I groaned as I grabbed at the wall to maintain my balance, anger hazing my vision as I glared at her.

"Hey, you're the one that caused the pain," she shrugged her shoulders as the minor wounds on her face immediately healed, and presumably the major ones as well. "Hey, I'm sorry," she threw up her hands defensively as I staggered toward her, my claws already poised and ready for the kill. "I didn't think that you would mind, Logan!"

The fact that she used my name caused me to stop in my tracks and retract my claws. My breathing was labored as I growled at her. "Ya know, sounds weird but if ya would'a just fucking asked, I might'a let ya take a bit," she sat down heavily on the bed and I sat down next to her. "Damn, that fuckin' hurts," I groaned as I felt the sores on my back reappear. She sat beside me in silence for a few moments before glancing at me. "What?" I growled, causing her to jump slightly.

"They told me that you were a wild animal, ya know," she spoke softly, diverting her gaze from mine and instead looking at her entwined hands. "They told me that once they caught you and dragged you back that you would rip me limb from limb," she visibly shuddered as her eyes met mine yet again. "Stryker grabbed me off of the streets and forced me into his program, ya know. He said that with my mutation I could be the most powerful weapon in the world, and so he started to train me. That crazy Asian bitch was there too, Yuriko. She hated working with me and did her damndest to kill me on a number of occasions, but I always pulled through. He always searched for you, Logan, saying that one day you would come back and train me to be the perfect life mate."

"What?" my eyes widened in horror even as she scooted away from me. "He wanted me to train ya?"

Nodding her head, she stood up and walked over toward the door, her hands shaking slightly at her sides. "For three years I was told about you, given samples of your scent, debriefed. It was so strange to be there because I was told from the beginning that even though I could be the perfect weapon, you would always be the perfect soldier."

"What the fuck makes the difference?" she was acting so strange, and I couldn't figure out why.

She turned, her eyes cloudy and forlorn. "After training and conditioning everyday, I would lay down in the corner of that nasty cell and huddle. Every time I closed my eyes I dreamed of the fearless Wolverine, coming back to save those that had fell into the hands of the very man that fought so hard to kill him," she pulled out her dog tags and held them in her fist. "I was never even part of the military before Stryker pulled me off the streets and dragged me away, ya know. The next thing I knew, I was holding Canadian identification and joining up. Of course I was assigned to the base at Alkali Lake. It wouldn't make sense otherwise, right? So I've officially been part of the military for about three years now, and it drives me crazy. You're the one that was supposed to be the perfect soldier, not me. And yet here I am worried about what'll happen if anybody ever realizes that I survived the fallout and I'm AWOL?"

"Nothin'," I stood up and walked over to her, pulling the dog tags and ripping them away from her. She stared at me in confusion as I clenched the tags in my fist. "Stryker's got mine under all that water, darlin', and I don't give a damn. Feel a little naked without 'em every now and then, but it's like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, ya know? Maybe ya need that so that ya can move on," she stared deep into my eyes as she considered the thought for a moment before hurriedly shaking her head. "Darlin', ya can't hold onto the past forever."

Smiling sadly, she pulled the tags out of my hand and dropped them inside of her shirt yet again. "I'm not hanging onto the past, Logan. I don't have a past to hang onto. In a way, Stryker saved my life. But, he sort of doomed me the moment he took me off of the streets."

_She keeps saying 'off of the streets'_, I thought to myself. "Were you living on the streets when he found ya darlin?" I asked bravely, noticing that her heavily lidded eyes looked away from mine for a moment when I asked the question.

"When my parents realized I was a mutant, they kicked me out," she whispered in a hurried manner, her heart rate intensifying as she gulped loudly. "I was born in Virginia, and my dad was, well is, a Senator. When he found out what I was, he 'sent me away to school' with a thousand bucks and a fat lip. My mother stood behind him as I was forced out of their lives forever, but it didn't hurt as much then as I thought it would. I spent almost four years on the streets, wandering from town to town and trying to make money waiting tables and such. During that period of time though, I learned that I did have some control. And I used it to my advantage."

"How did your parents find out you were a mutant?" her eyes widened and I immediately realized that it was a touchy topic with her. For some reason I found myself wanting to know more about her. She recalled her past, unlike me. Part of me realized that it wasn't fair to be jealous of the fact that she had managed to claw onto something that predated Stryker and his band of bastards.

A sad smile drifted over her face as she let out a sigh. "I wasn't lying that night when we all sat about that large table, eating tacos. The first man I ever loved swept me off of my feet. We went to high school together, public school if you can believe that. He was everything to me, Logan. We were going to go off to college together, had already looked at apartments off-campus and such," she paused for a moment as if to gather her thoughts. "I wasn't always like this, Logan. I know it's hard to believe but I was once a droopy eyed, lovesick girl dreaming of happily ever after. We were young, but when he asked me to marry him, I said yes."

_She was married?_ I thought to myself. _She** is** married?_ the thought was even worse. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I shook the feeling off and caught her gaze. "So you married 'im, eh?"

"I'd always received a generous allowance from my parents. I guess you could say it was their way of making sure they did their duty as parents, but it was basically just a buyoff. So Conner and I decided to elope. I booked us a flight to Vegas and we spent three blissful days together as an engaged couple before the shit really hit the fan. I made the mistake of calling my older sister and sharing the news, when suddenly about eight hours later the cops were there along with my father and the rest of my family. My dad's family came from the old money sort of thing, as did my mom's. So they couldn't even begin to understand why I had married Conner Singer, whose parents were Italian immigrants with hardly more than the clothes on their backs," I led her over to the bed when I realized that she looked ready to collapse. I sat down beside her as she continued to look steadily at the floor. "They forbid me to marry him, but I wouldn't listen. I loved him, Logan. I didn't care if we would spend the rest of our lives struggling just to put a roof over our heads. We were married hardly an hour later in a blur of emotions and shattered objects. My mother kept trying to drag me away, saying that if the marriage wasn't consummated that it wasn't legal. But, I kept by his side through it all. We got married in some little crappy place, but it didn't matter because we were together. My wedding night turned out to be the beginning of the end for me," there were tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Feeling protective for some reason, I found myself wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "What happened?" I asked softly, already knowing at least part of the truth.

"My mutation manifested that night, Logan, while we were...intimate," I could smell the salt of her tears. "I'd always known that he was a mutant, but it had never bothered me. He was able to manipulate light, but it made me love him even more. But, that night I killed him, Logan. I didn't even realize what had happened. One minute he was smiling down at me and the next he collapsed on top of me. I felt strange, but I was still just a kid, damn it!" her body shook as she clenched her hands tightly together in front of her. "I had no idea what to expect when it came to intimacy. I started crying as all of these strange feelings came over me. I pushed him off of me and checked his pulse and realized that he was somehow dead. I still remember the exact moment it hit me, the exact moment I looked into his still green eyes and realized that I had somehow killed him. I screamed and every single light bulb in the hotel exploded. Thus bringing my parents, and thus ruining my life."

There were a few moments of silence as she quickly dried her tears and managed to still her shaking hands. By her reactions, I would have guessed that I was the first person to ever hear her entire tale, and while it made me feel sad, it also made me feel a little protective toward her. "Why do you act so damned tough, kid?" I lifted her chin with my finger and made her look at me. "You've been through fucking hell and back, and yet you still swagger in and spit like the best o'em. Why are you pretendin' to be someone that you're not?"

Her cloudy eyes looked at me with sadness before she let out a sigh. "Because it's the law of survival, Logan. I may not be the biggest or the baddest, but I'll go down swingin'."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a few days to post this chapter. I've had some stuff going on in my personal life. Be sure to review. Thanks to Ray for reviewing. ;)**


	10. Chapter Nine: Horrific News

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Horrific News**

(Logan)

"Ya know, nobody wanted to believe Chuck when he kept reassuring us that you were just acting out of some screwed up self-defense mechanism or some shit," I sat on the bed while she showered in the bathroom that was just feet from the bed. "Kept saying shit about how you 'weren't secure in your surroundins'. I was of the opinion that you were just a stuck up little bitch with a problem. But, I could sympathize with ya, 'specially after bein' part o'Stryker's ultimate plan for such a long time."

I could hear the water running, and the crude part of my brain pictured the water cascading over her body. "Yeah, well for the most part I found ya'll to be the most annoying group of people I've seen since Yuriko invited me to a tea party with her and a turtle," her laugh echoed out and I couldn't help but smile. "Is that why you're up here, Logan? I mean can you honestly say that you love living there and all of that jazz? I bet it's gettin' hot down there though, spring just around the bend. Ever since absorbing Conner, I find that even though I feed off of the sun, I love the cold climate. Never thought that once I managed to make it out of Canada that I'd come back for more," the shower switched off and I imagined that she was drying herself off.

"They mean well though," I shrugged my shoulders as I thought back to the horrible way that she'd treated them. "I still don't agree with t'way that you handled Marie. It ain't her damned fault that you were a crazed bitch that day, ya know. When she heard that you two were a lot alike, ya should've seen the way that she looked at me with hope in those damn eyes."

I could hear her mumbling in the bathroom about deodorant before she let out a soft grunt. "Ya know, the kid looked a bit too young t'me, Logan. Better watch out 'cause statutory rape's a bitch."

"It ain't like that, damn it," I growled as I laid back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. "She's like a damned kid to me, a sister or some shit. I met her at a bar actually, one not far from here. I gave her a lift and saved 'er life a few times. She's a good kid," I couldn't help but smile at the thought of how she'd act the moment I'd walk back into those doors.

"Maybe it's just me, but everybody seemed too fake to be real," she walked out of the bathroom in jeans and a bra with her hair wrapped up in a towel. She didn't even glance at me as she shifted through piles of clothes looking for a shirt, apparently. Her body was quite sleek and limber, rock hard in all of the right places, and I could no more deny the fact that I felt a tug toward her at the moment then I could deny the fact that I hated her. "Ororo seemed pretty nice though. I've got to admit that for some reason she made me want to stay and stick things out. But Jean and that fag man of hers?" she frowned at me just before sliding a white t-shirt over her head. "That made me want to throw up. It was disgusting the way that they looked at each other. And then the moment she wasn't looking, he sized me up," she shook her head in disgust.

Curious, I sat up and stretched my limbs a bit as I raised a brow in her direction. "Tightass Scott Summers sized you up?" I cocked my head a bit to the left and sized her up. It wasn't as if I could blame him, but it just didn't fit his perfect personality. "Well I'll be damned," I laughed as I stood up and shook my head. She brushed past me again as she walked back into the bathroom to pull her hair back into some sort of hair tie contraption. "So you've just been up here going from bar to bar?" it was the question that had been burning in the back of my mind since I'd spotted her the night before.

"Basically," she walked out of the bathroom with a Batman toothbrush in her mouth. She brushed a few times before pulling it out of her mouth and shaking her head. "Part of you was still in my mind, and I just came here. Hitched to the border and hiked to the nearest bar. Got lucky enough to win the first night and put myself up in a lovely motel. Been here quite some time though. Reckon it's time to move on," she continued to brush her teeth with a dazed expression in her eyes. She walked back into the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth, returning with the toothbrush in her hand. "So what are your plans?" she asked hesitantly.

She looked so vulnerable that part of me wanted to throw her on the bed and the rest of me wanted to cover her exposed midriff. Settling for a low growl, I shrugged my shoulders. "Have t'go back soon, I suppose," I knew that running away from the problems back at the mansion would only work for so long. "I guess I could-" the sudden ringing of the small communication device that Chuck had given me before I left chirped from my jacket. I strode over to the chair it was slung over and pulled it out.

"Logan? Logan is that you?" Ororo's voice rippled through the fuzzy connection, the worry in her voice evident. "Oh my Goddess, Logan," I could hear her sniffling but couldn't understand.

I glanced up and Eryana's eyes met mine as her eyebrows knitted together in concern. "'Ro, what is it darling?" I said calmly, my heart racing as I feared the worst.

As I listened to the long and twisted story, I realized I was right. It was the worst.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Eryana asked hesitantly almost an hour after I'd hung up the phone with Ororo. We were sitting across from one another in a run down bar, untouched burgers and fries on the platters in front of us. "If you're going back, I'm going with you," she said in a determined voice.

I gripped the beer bottle tightly as I stared at the scarred wood of the table we were sitting at. "I just don't get it, kid. I knew Jeannie was havin' some problems, but it just doesn't seem possible," I choked back a sigh as I shook my head. "She tried to kill Chuck, damn it. He's in a fucking coma and damn Scott's barely hangin' on. 'Ro said it's a wonder any of the mansion survived the attack from fuckin' Mags and his gang," I still couldn't believe the news from Ororo.

Just the night before, possibly while I was fighting Eryana, Magneto and his Brotherhood had attacked the Mansion. He had a lot of newer mutants with him, and the X-Men just weren't able to compete. They had the children to worry about, after all. Apparently Jean had been on the brink of a psychiatric breakdown for some time, and last night the shit really hit the fan. While Magneto worked on getting her over to his side, Scott and Chuck had tried to get her to see the light of day. Needless to say, somehow Mags now had Jean and we were downed a few members.

"Logan, Ororo said something about Jean's split personality?" she tried to guide me out of the guilt trip that I was having. "What did she say?"

"Chuck's been workin' with Jean since Alkali Lake, ya know? Apparently when she strained herself some part of her mind snapped or some shit. All I know is that Jean's been struggling with something inside of her that they refer to as Phoenix," her eyes widened in horror as she dropped her fork on the table. "I know, gay ass name, right? But apparently whatever it is keeps fuckin' Jeannie up, making her do things she wouldn't normally do. Chuck's called it a parasite before, but I don't know. He even called in this furball doctor friend of his, Hank McCoy, but he couldn't figure out what was goin' on either."

Her hands shook slightly as she leaned back in her chair. "Logan, you do realize, of course, that part of this Phoenix thing is in me, don't you?" I could vaguely recall her asking Jean about her gay codename and I frowned. "When she was holding back the wall of water, this orange glow appeared around her hand and in her eyes. Then she just couldn't hold on any longer and I drained her, using the power I'd stolen to hold the water back," her heart rate increased as she gripped the side of the small table.

"So this thing's caused Jean to lose her fuckin' mind and start tryin' t'kill people, does that mean it's gonna make you do that too?" I furrowed my brows as my claws itched to rip something open. "I still don't understand what the fuck 'Ro's talkin' 'bout. Kept sayin' something about the cure and Magneto's ultimate plan."

Her face paled as her gray eyes met mine steadily. "I've always felt like there was something inside of me struggling to break free, Logan. I've always felt like a caged animal, and the feeling only intensified when I found myself at the mercy of Colonel William Stryker. I don't know what this Phoenix bullshit is doing to Jean, but I sure as hell know that it's tried many times to fuck up my life, but I won't let it," she clenched her fists angrily. As always, she was wearing fingerless gloves, this time they were black, and the forefinger and ring finger were not fingerless. "Logan, Conner's psyche is still strong in my mind, but it's because I literally killed him, absorbing his whole life force. But Jean's? It's like she's cackling in my mind right fucking now. She knows what the fuck's goin' on but she won't tell me. It's like a big fucking game of tug-of-war or some shit. It's driving me crazy, but at the same time I think it gives me an edge over poor Jean."

"And why do you say that?" I slugged back the rest of the beer and munched on a fry. "I have to go back for 'Ro and the kids. She thinks that this whole shit with Mags is gonna go down soon, and it ain't gonna be pretty."

Smirking, she drank the rest of her beer in one gulp, her eyes flashing a bright orange as she stared deep into my eyes. "Jeannie may not have been able to fight whatever happened to her, but ya gotta remember that I'm trained to be the perfect weapon, Logan," she flexed her fingers and cracked her knuckles. "I've dealt with people scurrying through my mind for almost a fucking decade. I think I can handle this a lot better than she can," she stood up, pulling the jacket she'd stolen from me over her shoulders. "Besides, if anything, I'll just drain her ass and we can drag her back to the mansion for an autopsy, right?"

Standing up as well, I pulled my jacket on and threw some money on the table. I lit a cigar and took a long drag from it. Since sunrise I'd learned more about her than I ever thought possible. The damned girl had depth, and I found myself wanting to know more about her. She could hold her own, that much I knew. _She could get herself killed if she goes one on one with Mags and Jean_, I thought to myself before shaking the thoughts away. "If what 'Ro says is true, we may not have a choice. We need t'get back to the mansion before it's too late," she followed closely behind me as we walked out of the bar and toward the bike that I'd conveniently borrowed from Scott when I'd left. "Oh, and you're riding bitch," I laughed under my breath as I straddled the bike and she slid on behind me.

Her chest pressed against my bike as we pulled out of the gravel parking lot and headed down the long road that would lead us back to where I needed to be. "At least you block some of the wind," she yelled in my ear, the wind ripping by us at alarming speeds. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my torso, and I found a smile forming on my lips. It could turn out to be a long trip. "What are your thoughts about sexual acts completed while driving?" she shouted in my ear, causing me to swerve wildly to the right and nearly off the road.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I flipped the switch that Scot had added to the customized bike with a smirk. "I'm open to anything, darlin," I laughed as she gripped my torso tighter.

It would be a long trip back.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this storyline completely ignores what happened in X3. I made my own sort of version of the movie. Trust me. Mine's better. Well, I think it's better. This story is just fun. I like it. Be sure to review.**


	11. Chapter Ten: A Chance

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Ten- A Chance**

(Logan)

"Logan!" Rogue shouted the moment the door shut behind me. I only stepped inside of the entry hall when she rushed toward me and wrapped her arms around me. Tears brimmed in her eyes and I could smell the difference in the mansion. "Thank gawd you're here."

I hugged her tightly before holding her at arm's length, noticing the trail of mascara down her cheek that showed she'd been crying recently. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, Marie. I'm so damned sorry," I shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Where's 'Ro?"

"Right here, Logan," she strolled down the stairs in a hurried manner, her eyes sad and her step quick. Her hair looked unbrushed and her eyes, too, were watery and forlorn. "Charles and Scott are both in the MedBay. I put Robert and Peter in charge of taking care of the construction problems that were caused," she shook her head as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Nothing major, but it needed attention. Jubilation and Katherine are working on calming down the students and going through the emergency action plans. I'm afraid that if worst comes to worst, we're going to have to be on the front line," she glanced over my shoulder and her eyes widened in both surprise and confusion. "What is she doing here?"

Taking it as her cue, Eryana stepped forward and stood beside me with a sad frown on her face. "I came to help, Ororo," she murmured softly, her eyes pleading for forgiveness while the rest of her stood at attention. "Logan and I ran into each other and I was there this morning when you contacted him. Please, I just want to help," she held out a hand toward Ororo, who thought about it for only a moment before taking it. "What can I do?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her and glanced over at Rogue.

Ororo glanced at me and then back at Eryana. "I need to take Logan down to see Scott and Charles, but would you mind giving Peter and Bobby a hand? The Brotherhood managed to destroy almost an entire wing, but thanks to Peter it's almost structurally repaired," she watched as Eryana nodded her head and followed Rogue up the stairs. I watched her disappearing back until she was out of sight. "Logan, are you sure it was wise to bring her here?" 'Ro dragged me out of my thoughts and I glanced down at her.

_I don't know_, I thought to myself. "She wants to help, 'Ro. Remember how when she asked Jeannie about her codename?" I asked her as she walked swiftly toward the elevator that led to the lower levels. She nodded her head as her eyes widened and the doors slid shut. "She says that there's a part of the damned thing inside of her mind, 'Ro. She knows what we're dealing with, or at least she thinks she does. We need Chuck."

"That much I know," she shook her head as the doors slid open and we walked down the long corridor. "Hank has been monitoring them, but he doesn't hold much hope for Scott. There's been a lot of internal bleeding, as well as brain damage. The Professor, on the other hand, will more than likely pull through," tears fell from her eyes as we entered the MedBay.

"Hey Furball," I nodded my head in Hank's direction. He was standing between the beds that the two men were lying in. He had a clipboard in his hands and a worried look in his eyes. "How are they?" I could hear Scott's heart weakening by the second.

He shook his head as he checked their stats and let out a sigh. "Charles has shown no immediate improvement, but he is managing to hold his own. Scott, however, is faring a bit worse. His body is slowly shutting down and there's nothing that we can do but wait it out. I'm not sure how Charles will pull through this. From what all of the scans show, he's in perfect health. I am of the professional opinion that he overstrained himself when he took Jean- Phoenix on head to head."

"Phoenix, huh?" I glanced down at the old man and couldn't help but feel a swell of emotions wash over me. _He's too damned stubborn to let anything keep him down_, I thought to myself as I shook my head. "So we're not even referrin' to 'er as Jean no more?"

Ororo and Hank both shook their heads in unison. "I'm afraid that whatever was left of Jean is gone, Logan," Hank sighed softly. "Charles and I have been working with her for quite some time, as you know. We've made no progress and she's regressed so much that I think we both knew it was only a matter of time before hell broke loose. But, I never expected something like this. I was afraid she was developing schizophrenia, but Charles assured me that it was a psychiatric break, almost like a split personality."

"What do we do, Logan?" Ororo asked me softly, confusion in her eyes as she stared up at me and then glanced at the two still forms in front of us. "Magneto and his brood have Jean- Phoenix, whatever alias she's going by. She tried to kill us all, Logan. But somehow we made it out. Jubilation really stepped it up last night though. I think she may have temporarily blinded a great deal of Magneto's manpower temporarily."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the Asian girl finally showing people what she was made of. "What do we do now, 'Ro?" the question sounded stupid.

"I don't know," she glanced up at Hank as she shook her head. "I need to go check on the students, but I'm not sure what to say to them."

We walked side by side back to the elevator, riding it to the second floor. Peter, Bobby, Marie, and Eryana were all frantically putting up sheets of drywall. Eryana had long since discarded the jacket and Peter was holding up a sheet of drywall while she screwed it into place. "How are you kids comin' along?" I glanced at the mostly destroyed wing with narrowed eyes. Magneto had managed to do a lot of damage. Peter, who was bare-chested, glanced over at me and nodded his head. He was quiet, but extremely strong. "Looks like you're already about finished for the day, huh?" there was only so much the kids could do without a professional crew.

"Looks like it," Eryana sat the drill down and dusted her hands off on the back of her pants and walked toward me and Ororo. "How are they, Logan?" she asked with her eyes wide in concern. I knew that she had wanted to be there, but I just didn't feel like it would have worked out.

"Not too good, darlin," the others replaced the tools and walked over toward us as well. "So Jubes and Kitty are going over things with the other kids?" Bobby nodded his head quickly as Rogue slipped her hand into his. "I'm not sure what we're supposed t'do. We don't even know what the hell they're up to."

"They're going to stop the cure and find the source," Peter spoke up, his voice firm with a slight Russian accent. "When Magneto was trying to convince Jean, I heard him telling her about it. He's going after Worthington Industries."

Ororo glanced over at me and I nodded my head. "Well at least we know where to start. I want you two to find everything you can about Worthington Industries," I motioned to the couple and Rogue nodded her head in acknowledgment. "We need to figure out where to go before we waste any of our resources. Pete, you helped Scott with the jet a lot, so I want ya to refuel it and prep it for takeoff."

"What about me?" Eryana asked, her hands clasped in front of her and her lips thinned in annoyance. "I need something to do or I'll go stir-crazy."

"You're comin' with me, darlin'," I grabbed her by the arm and led her back to the elevator, Ororo right on my tail. It took only a few moments before we were back in the MedBay. _Why did I come back here?_ I thought to myself as the look of utter horror pasted itself on Eryana's paling face. "You said you think a part of this Phoenix is in ya, kid. Well, I wanted ya t'see what it did to two men. The two men that had the most impact in Jeannie's life. Chuck was like a damned father to 'er, and now he's fuckin' comatose. As for Scott over here," her eyes darted over to his rasping form and a frown appeared on her face. "She loved 'em, God damn it. Now the poor son of a bitch is hangin' on by a thread."

Her eyes flashed a bright orange before a few tears bristled in her eyes. "Can't we do anything?" her voice was low and sounded so sad to my ears. She was obvious in turmoil over the situation. "There has to be something!"

"There is nothing that we can do, I'm afraid," Hank stepped toward her as he pulled his glasses off of his face and cleaned them slowly. "All we can do is wait, my dear. But, I fear that it will be only a matter of time-" he stopped mid-sentence as the monitors near Scott's bed began to chirp loudly, signaling that something was terribly wrong. His face contorted in pain as he rushed forward even though he could do nothing to help. "It seems the time has come," he let out a sigh as Ororo let out a sob and her body shook in sadness.

Eryana's nails dug into my forearm as she gripped me tightly. Her gray eyes looked up into mine as a frown formed on her face. "Logan, when I was Alkali Lake, Stryker ran a lot of tests on me," she let go of my arm and took off her gloves, a very determined look on her face. "He wanted to see if I could transfer whatever I absorbed into a third party," she narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Did it work?" Hank turned around suddenly, his scientific brain running a mile a minute as his heart rate increased.

She nodded her head slowly. "For the most part," she pressed her hand against my chest and let out a nearly inaudible sigh.

"If you absorb my powers, can ya transfer them to him?" I choked out the words as my eyes widened in wonder. If it was possible, she really was the ultimate weapon.

She nodded her head slowly as she took a deep breath. "I can't guarantee anything, but since he's a mutant he has a recessive gene that makes him more receptive to the transference," she pulled away from me and clenched her hands at her sides.

_Fucking uptight motherfucking Scott fucking Summers_, I growled mentally as I glanced over at his body. It was convulsing and I felt the guilt build inside of me. It would probably prove to be the one and only kind act I'd ever extend toward him. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch," I muttered under my breath.

I jerked her body toward me and slammed my lips against hers. I let myself sink into the bliss of simply feeling her against me as I parted her lips with my tongue and plundered the taste of her. _Heaven is on the way_, I thought to myself as her mutation began to pull at me. A soft moan escaped her lips as she clung to me, her lips hungry against mine before the experience was too much. My body shuddered as I pulled away from her and collapsed on the floor, my eyes wide and my body twitching.

Only two thoughts occupied my mind as I slid into unconsciousness: _It better fucking work after all of this shit_, and _Hot damn, at least I'm dyin' in style_.

* * *

**A/N: Just so I won't piss anybody off, I will tell you that Logan is _not_ dead. He'll be back next chapter. He's tired. As for the whole transferring of powers, I just think it's neat. Probably couldn't really happen, but this is my story. So I don't care. Thanks to Ray for reviewing. Be conformists and review, too!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Transference

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Eleven- The Transference**

(Eryana)

I let out a gasp as Logan pulled away from me and his body collapsed on the floor at my feet. His eyes clouded over before closing, and I realized with a strange tug that he was unconscious. "Move out of the way," I ordered in a cold voice as I pushed past Ororo and a furry blue man and stood by Scott's side. His body convulsed as the monitors continued to chirp. His blood pressure was down and his heart rate barely registered. "Please let this work," I closed my eyes in concentration as I rested my hands on his bare chest, willing the process to work like it had a number of times while at Alkali Lake.

It felt like my life was slipping away from me as I tried to direct the infused ability into the suffering man. I opened my eyes as I let out a cry of pain, my body shaking from the toll it was taking on my body. I let out a choked sob as I noticed the orange light that was emitted from my finger tips the moment before I pulled my hands away from him. I slumped down to my knees as I breathed heavily, my heart racing as I stared intently at Scott's now unmoving body. "No," I mumbled to myself as I tried to stand up, but found that my legs wouldn't cooperate.

"You've done it," furry arms grasped mine as I was dragged to my feet. My eyes darted toward the monitor beside Scott's bed, all of the vital signals returning to normal. "I'll have to do a number of scans to be sure, but my dear, you've done it," he pulled me close to him, wrapping me in a bear hug that could squish a bear in a second.

Letting out a soft moan, he released his hold on me and immediately set about checking Scott's signs. "What are you doing?" Ororo asked as I turned my attention to the still older man, lying in a bed that made him look weak. "Charles will be up and about in no time," she reached toward my arm, but I shrugged her off.

"I don't know what I'm doing," I murmured as I gently rested one hand on the forehead of the most powerful telepath in the world. The ability bled from my fingertips slowly, as images raced through my mind. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought to myself as I ripped my hand away, my breathing ragged and shallow.

**Well, that was quite the experience**, the lightly tinted British accent chuckled in my mind as his eyes flew open and his soft blue eyes met mine. "Hello Eryana," he smiled.

_Oh, good, he's alive_, I thought as I stumbled away from his bed and glanced down at Logan. He was slowly coming to, his eyes blinking rapidly as he struggled to sit up. "Hey, guess what!" I shouted as I threw my hands up, my body shaking from the strain. "I did it!" I pumped my fist in the air as he stood up and raised an eyebrow in my direction. "And by the way, that was one helluva kiss, bub," I leaned in toward him, fully intending to kiss him. I missed, however, and ended up bumping my nose into his chest.

"Hey," he grumbled as I felt his strong arm wrap around me, helping me to maintain what little balance I had. His eyes met mine for a moment before he looked over my shoulder and saw Charles looking at him and Scott's slowly waking form. "Holy shit, you did it," he removed his hold on me and gripped me by the shoulders, his eyes wide as he stared down at me. "Do you realize that? You just fuckin' did it!"

Nodding, I managed to grin as I glanced back at the two forms. "Well, you did help a little," he grinned at me.

"I'm afraid there is no time to waste," Hank was already helping Charles into his wheelchair. "From performing a mental scan on Scott, I can sense no further damage to his body," as if on cue Scott sat up in the bed, his shades slightly cockeyed as he let out a shrill gasp. "We must stop Magneto before it is too late."

Logan nodded his head quickly. "Chuck we have to stop 'er, don't we?" the question hung in the air as Ororo bustled over to Scott and helped him to pull a shirt on.

"Damn fucking straight we have to stop her," I answered before the old man had a chance. "Look, we both know what's going to go down if she isn't stopped. If this Brotherhood was able to take on you lot and cause so much damage, imagine what could happen if they attacked the public? We have to stop Phoenix."

"Jean, her name is Jean!" Scott shouted as he stumbled toward me, his face pale and contorted in pain. Although Logan's healing ability had helped him along, it obviously wasn't enough to heal all wounds. "Jean is still in there damn it! I know her better than anyone!"

"Then you know that Phoenix and Jean are **not** the same person!" I shouted, my chest heaving in anger as I tried to suppress the urge to hurt him. "Logan has Rogue and Bobby looking, but with old Chuck we'll be able to figure out what's going on a great deal quicker. We have to stop Phoenix before it's too late!" he clamped his mouth shut and instead glanced down at Charles.

Charles, meanwhile, nodded his head serenely. "I can only do so much without the aide of Cerebro, however. Hank and I are only halfway through restoring it, and I'm afraid that at this stage it would prove to be a liability if I were to use it. Tell me, why have you come back?" he narrowed his eyes as he focused on my face. "You knew, that day, didn't you? You knew when you realized that Jean's codename wasn't Phoenix. That's why you left..."

"None of the pieces of the puzzles fit, and the bitch inside of me kept trying to gain control," I scoffed my feet as I took labored breaths. Logan stared down at me with a glint of confusion in his eyes. "I knew that whatever the hell had broken loose in her mind wasn't right. When she told me that her powers were out of whack, I was confused and suspicious. As you can see, I know how long to hang on, and although I did hang on a bit too long at the dam, I knew it wasn't enough to kill her. Otherwise her psyche and mine would have been battling and I wouldn't have been able to hold back the wall of water. Just look at Logan," I motioned to the man that was gripping my arm tightly. "He's fine and I borrowed just enough of him to jumpstart two fucking people. That takes control."

Charles could only nod his head in defeat as he glanced up at Scott. "I'm afraid she's right, Scott. Phoenix is in control, and we have to stop her," he pressed the toggle on his chair and exited the MedLab, Ororo, Hank, and Scott following dutifully behind him.

The moment that they were out of the room, my knees gave out and I slumped against Logan, my heart thudding against my chest as my head began to spin. "Hey, you alright darlin?" Logan asked as he guided me over to a chair and I sat down, my vision blurring as I clenched my hands in confusion. "That took a lot outta you, didn't it?"

"Maybe just a little," I groaned as I rubbed my throbbing temples. "You weren't lying when you said that your mutation allowed you to become immune to everything after time, were you?"

"There are probably only a few poisons, maybe nuclear waste that'll put me out for any matter of time," he chuckled as he crouched down beside me, a smirk on his face. "It just fights off everythin' darlin'."

"So I noticed," I cringed as I cracked my knuckles. "It fought against my mutation, Logan. That's never happened before. I've never had to strain so much to absorb anyone, and it scared me," I looked at him with wide eyes as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Your body fought against mine Logan, and for a moment, I thought I was going to get sucked in or something. I tugged, but you jerked harder," I calmed my breathing and shook my head in confusion. "I don't think I'll be able to absorb you again though. That's good news, ain't it?"

He chuckled as he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to my feet. My hands were bare, something that was uncommon for me. For the first time, I found myself looking at him differently. Unlike any other person I had ever met, he didn't act at all controlled around me. Even after most people realized that I could control my mutation, they were still weary. After all, imagine what could happen if I lost control for even just a moment. The repercussions could be devastating. He didn't act at all worried about my deadly skin, and the realization had my stomach clenching in nervous knots. The things Stryker had told me about the infamous Wolverine had haunted me late at night while I'd lain awake in the dark, dank cell. But, looking at him then, I realized that Stryker was only right about a few things.

"Guess so," he muttered as he slowly let go of my hand and walked out of the MedLab. I blushed when I took a deep breath through my nose and remembered that his abilities went beyond the healing.

I could smell the arousal on him.

He wanted me.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehehe. Sorry, had to get that out of the way. Yes, this chapter is Eryan's POV, hope you noticed that. The Scott part was believeable, but I don't think that she would actually have any affect on Xavier. Oh well. Thanks to those of you that have been reading. I'll try to finish posting it this weekend because I won't have time next week.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Battle Plan

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- The Battle Plan**

(Eryana)

"But why Alcatraz Island?" Scott spoke up in confusion. All of us were grouped in what Logan called the War Room, staring at Xavier while he stared back at us. "Why would Worthington keep the source of the cure there?"

"Because it's one of the least accessible areas in the world," I spoke up softly, my eyes glued on the table in front of me. "The cliffs make it too dangerous to get in, let alone out. The only way in is by air, and at least then they would know ahead of time who's coming, and could stop the intruders," I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly as I stared at my gloved hands. "It's secretive and far enough offshore that people have no idea what the hell's going on in there."

Glancing up, I noticed that Logan was staring at me intently. "I would have to agree," Xavier spoke up serenely. "Where better to hide the cure than in plain sight? An old maneuver, but a swift one nonetheless. But, the fact remains that the X-Men will be outnumbered ten to one, if not worse," a crease formed on his brow as he frowned. "From satellite images that we were able to obtain, it appears as though there are at least two hundred soldiers stationed on the island. It seems the government is quite worried about protecting its most precious asset against the mutant uprising. I have no idea how many soldiers are inside the facility and the bunkers."

_Probably a hell of a lot more than this bunch will be able to take on_, I thought to myself as I sighed. "When do we move out, Professor?" Ororo spoke up, her eyes fogging over by the second as she clenched her hands in front of her. Throughout the meeting she had vehemently bashed the cure and all that it was for, and I couldn't really blame her. We didn't need to be cured because there was nothing wrong with us. "We can't leave the children unprotected."

"You are right, Storm," Xavier glanced over at Scott, who appeared to be confused and quite out of it. He had continued to try to add input, but it didn't really get him anywhere. Everyone could see that he was suffering, both physically and emotionally. He had barely thanked me for saving his life, not that I minded. He was so introverted that it was miraculous that he'd managed to mumble more than a few coherent sentences to the rest of us. "Scott, I'd like you to stay here with the children and me. I would feel much more at ease if I knew that you were here to ensure their safety. Jubilee, you haven't finished your training, so I would also ask you to stay here," the young Asian girl nodded her head serenely.

Scott clenched his fists tightly as he shook his head. "Professor, I'm going with the rest of the team. I will not stand idly by while the rest march off to face the Brotherhood. I would be of more use in the field," he shook his head in anger.

"Scott, you ain't in no damned shape to take on anything more than opening a pill bottle," Logan spoke up with a soft growl. "We can't take ya out there, knowing that you're a liability to us. We have to **stop** Jean, Scott. Do you not understand that?" his hazel eyes met mine and he frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. Part of me wondered whether or not he understood the implications fully. "You almost fucking died this afternoon, Cyke! If it weren't for Eryana, you would be under a white sheet and on your way to the pearly gates."

Scott nodded his head slowly as his gaze met mine, or so I assumed. "And for that I'm grateful, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still the leader of the X-Men. It is my job to lead you all and I am not going to balk from that for the simple fact that- that-" his jaw clenched tightly as he shook his head. "I can't just give that up now because of what's happened. Jean wouldn't want me to back down, no matter the cost."

"This isn't a matter of what Jean would want though," Ororo spoke up harshly, her gaze focused on Scott. "This is a matter of what's best not only for the team, but mutants worldwide. The government is already pushing to make this cure a weapon," she glanced over at Hank for proof, and he nodded his head in agreement. "If this cure works the way they say it does, it would only be a matter of time before we were all wiped out! We can't let that happen, and Scott, we can't let you go with us."

I slapped my fists on the table, anger glinting in my eyes as Scott stared at me. "I'll knock you on your ass if I have to dammit! You'll put us all in danger, and there's no way that we can baby-sit you!" I glanced over at Logan and he nodded in agreement. I pointed to the three dimensional grid of the island facility. "All we know is that this source of the cure is somewhere in this building. We have a general location, but nothing more than that."

"Actually, I have seen this source, my dear," the kind blue-furred doctor spoke up. "I was escorted onto the island and introduced to the young boy that is the source of the cure. His mutation allows him to negate all other mutations, thus they've used his genetic structure to find the right strands of DNA to mutate the structures of other mutants," he pointed out the sources location on the grid with a sigh. "The convoy taking Raven Darkholme and three other mutants was apparently distracted just an hour ago. My sources indicate that Ms. Darkholme is now in the presence of government officials and sharing Magneto's plan for world domination."

"Darkholme?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "And who is that?"

"Raven Darkholme is the woman known as Mystique; a mutant with the ability to metamorph into any other person. So perfect is her mutation, that she can even match their structural DNA, fingerprints, and all," Xavier spoke up with a far-off look in his eyes. "Yes, it appears as though she was struck with a vial containing the cure. It seems as though Erik is still as feeble minded as he was years ago."

It was silent for a few moments before young Bobby spoke up. "So we're going to Alcatraz then? When are we going?" he tightly gripped Rogue's hand as he set his jaw and stared at Xavier with a glint of malice in his eyes. Their accounts of the night before had been scattered, and Bobby in particular seemed to be quite angry at a mutant known as Pyro.

"Yes, the X-Men are going to Alcatraz Island, Bobby. We are leaving soon because they'll be there by nightfall," Ororo spoke up firmly, the white glint in her eyes disappearing as they returned to a soft brown color. "Charles, we already have a number of the more capable students lined up for the first line of defense, just in case. The Guthries, Danielle Moonstar, and even Siryn have agreed to be on watch while we're away."

Scott cleared his throat as he pointed to two different locations on the grid. "The jet will barely be able to touch down on this rooftop, but it's your best bet, Storm. I suggest that you go in two waves. Two of you can follow behind in the smaller jet," he motioned to a place just behind a rocky crevice. "It will fit perfectly here and it will give you the object of surprise against the Brotherhood. I'd suggest the two strongest fighters, that way they can literally fly down from the hill and attack."

I found myself nodding in agreement. "What kind of a jet are you talking about, Scott? I was trained by the government," I nodded my head again as he told me. "I'm capable of flying it, though it will be a bit different than what I'm used to. If I absorb just a touch of Storm, I think I can make our entrance even more interesting," I wasn't at all surprised when Storm nodded her head. When the meeting had first commenced, she had suggested that I absorb a small portion of everybody, but I had refused. "Both Storm and Beast are trained to fly the big jet, or so I understand, so as long as one of them are there, it's fine. So, who's going in with me in the second wave?"

"I am," Logan spoke up roughly, his hazel eyes trained on me. "Full aerial assault. They won't know what the fuck hit 'em," I grinned in agreement. I could only imagine the sort of damage he could do while the others carried on. "I got one question darlin'," a **snikt** sound echoed through the room as his claws penetrated his skin and he rested them against the table. "How come when you absorbed me ya didn't get these?"

_Not the nightmares_, I thought to myself as I gulped loudly. "I focused only on what I wanted to absorb. I told you that I had control. If I just grabbed you blindly without any thought, I would absorb all of your abilities. When I touched you earlier, I not only got your healing ability, but your heightened senses," his eyes narrowed for a moment at the comment. "I didn't focus on your bone claws because- because they scare the shit out of me!"

They disappeared as his eyes widened in confusion. "And why would they scare ya?"

"Because they always said that when you came back that you would rip me to shreds if I didn't obey," I took a gulp of air as my heart thudded in my chest. "So when I absorbed you, I was in control. I could block it from my mind."

"This is simply extraordinary," the doctor interrupted with a look of surprise on his face. "My dear, when we return, I beg of you to let me run some tests. This could really help us with Rogue and I can only imagine what-"

"-When and if I make it back, yes," I interrupted him, my words causing him to shut his mouth suddenly and stare at me with wide eyes. "We have our plan then? Shadowcat and Iceman are in charge of getting the source out of the building. Storm's going to handle the defensive, using as many maneuvers as possible to hold back the Brotherhood. Colossus, you're in charge of keeping anything and everyone away from Storm. She gets hurt and your ass is mine. Beast is in charge of the offensive until Wolverine and I get there."

"Yes sir," Storm saluted me mockingly.

"I was trained for shit like this," adrenaline pumped through my veins. "I was trained to take on numbers as one, and so now I'm putting my skills to use," I pulled a pair of spare gloves out of my pocket and tossed them on the table in front of Rogue, who looked at them in confusion. "You're sticking with Colossus and Storm until I get there, then you're with me, kid. You're going to learn exactly why so many people would love to have you in a lab," she cringed as she let go of Bobby's hands and reached forward sheepishly. "I'm assuming, of course, that you've been at least somewhat trained?" she nodded her head as she stripped off her black leather gloves and put on the gloves that were exactly like my own. "There's nothing like learning about control while puttin' it into action."

"I think that's a bit too dangerous to even consider," Xavier spoke up with a large frown on his face. "Rogue, I must ask you to refrain from-"

"-From listening to Xavier," I interrupted as I shook my head. "You're never going to gain control if you don't practice, girl. Stick with me and I'll show you the ropes," I glanced around at them. They were all wearing matching leather uniforms with large **X's** all over them. "I feel a bit out of place," I glanced down at my clothes and frowned. "Got anything that'll fit me in there Storm?"

The woman smiled as she glanced at me. "I think that we have something that would fit you quite well actually," she stood up and motioned to a door. "Follow me and I'll see what we can do."

_Sunset in San Francisco is just around the corner_, I thought to myself as I followed her through the open door.

* * *

**A/N: Scott is getting left behind, yes. I decided that they have a smaller jet. My story, my rules. Jubes is staying behind as well. Keep up folks and review. Now?**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Knowing

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen- Knowing**

(Eryana)

"I didn't even know that we had any suits in there," Shadowcat spoke up as I passed her in the hall. "I thought that they made them specifically for members, not that they just had extras laying around," she smiled at me.

I glanced down at myself and shrugged. My outfit was exactly like everyone else's except for the fact that it had a halter top with gloves exactly like the ones I preferred to wear that reached up just above my elbow. It exposed a great deal of my skin, but my skin was my greatest weapon. It was all black, except for the inseams. They were the exact color of my hair. "Well, Xavier said that when I left, he had this designed this with the hope that when I returned, I would need it," I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. It wasn't something that I would prefer to wear, but I wanted everyone to know what side I was on. _I never even thought I'd make it out of the base, let alone be fighting against the bad guys_, I thought to myself as I proceeded to walk down the hall. I'd pulled my hair back tightly so that it was out of my face, but a few strands fell down into my eyes as I walked into the hangar where the others were waiting.

Wolverine's eyes met mine and for a moment I just stared at him. Shaking it off, I glanced over at Storm and nodded my head. "Are you sure that you're going to be okay coming in with the smaller jet?" even though Xavier had assured everyone that I was, she still had her doubts. "I could fly you and me in and everything would still be fine."

"Magneto plans on using Jean as his main weapon," Xavier spoke up serenely. "But, Jean is really no longer herself. I haven't been able to reach her telepathically for quite some time, so there are no doubts in my mind as to whether or not she's there. She is not. Phoenix is, however, and from what she exhibited last night, it's going to take more than we're prepared for to stop her."

_Not if I have anything to say about it_, I thought to myself as I flexed my fingers. "So we're ready to head out then?" I glanced around at the group of people. "You know, it would be helpful if we had that one blue guy that poofed everywhere."

"He went to Germany," Shadowcat spoke up softly. "He went to join the priesthood."

_Couldn't he have waited until after we kicked some asses?_ I thought to myself as I nodded my head in understanding. "Well, then I can see why he's not around. Everyone has their positions, right? Good, lets get going," the six of them quickly boarded the large jet that sat in the center of the hangar while I stood beside Xavier and watched them liftoff without any problems whatsoever.

"There's our ride, darlin," Wolverine chuckled as the room shifted with the flick of a switch, a large conveyer belt of sorts moving and a jet that was almost an exact replica of the larger one appeared. "Not much room in there, though," he shook his head as he sized it up.

"I refueled it and calibrated it," my eyes darted to the side as Scott walked sullenly into the hangar. He was still pretty upset that he wasn't going on the mission, but he was at least trying to accept it. "It's ready for the trip across country, but I'm not sure how fast you'll want to travel. The Blackbird is capable of flying ten times faster than this one, so I suggest you knock it up to full speed. You probably won't get to the location until almost forty-five minutes after the others. It doesn't sound like that much time, but it's a lot when we're talking about a big battle," the ramp lowered on the small jet and he stood beside it. "Scarlet," he cringed when he used my name, "The Professor is putting a lot of faith in you, and I guess I'm going to, too," he held out his hand.

Grinning, I stepped up and shook his hand quickly, without pulling anything from him. I had absorbed enough from Storm to last me a good five hours, but it had almost been too much. She had been a bit shaky, but she was fine. "Thanks Cyclops. That actually means a lot to me," and it did for some unknown reason. I glanced down at Xavier and he nodded his head serenely. I'd felt his gentle throbbing in the back of my mind since the meeting had commenced, but I wasn't sure whether or not he'd been able to penetrate my mind at all. "Charles, I want to say I'm sorry. I should have said sorry to everybody, but I'm too damned stubborn. I was wrong for acting the way I did all those months ago. I was a fool, but I worked things out. I did the right thing, but I didn't do it in the right way."

"Thank you for apologizing," he nodded his head slowly. "I am the one that should be sorry, however. I should never have forced you to stay here, expecting that you would come to accept living here. It was my mistake, my dear, and I'm sorry," he smiled. **I listened when you asked about Phoenix. You are the reason I suspected something was awry in the first place. But, it was too late, Eryana. I know that your will is stronger than Jean's, and I pray that it will be enough**, his strong voice echoed in my mind.

_If what everyone says is true, then we're going to have to take them down. And hard. I was trained for this sort of stuff, Charles. Though I may not want to admit it, Stryker gave me a purpose in life that I had been desperately searching for. It may not have been the best purpose, but dammit, at least I have one now_, I thought loudly, knowing that he would hear. "You sure you're up for this, Logan?"I glanced up at him as he threw his cigar on the ground and put it out with his foot. He had been extremely quiet the last few hours, and it was unnerving.

"Lets get this show on the road, darlin," he slapped Scott on the shoulder as he passed him. He quickly boarded the jet and I followed. He sat down in the co-pilot's chair while I sat down in the pilot's chair. I quickly slid the communication device on, the earphones covering my ears and the small microphone adjusted. "You sure you know how t'fly this thing?" he asked me as I started the pre-flight procedure.

Smiling, I lifted the jet into the air quickly, sailing through the open-aired hangar at a rapid speed. We were flying through the air, just above the trees. "Is that good enough for ya, old man?" I glanced over at him and he was smirking.

"Well, lets see if you can land this thing better than Cyke. He likes to make things bumpy," he chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "Storm though, she's got a nice steady hand on the gears. I sure don't mind when she flies 'cause she can take care of some of the turbulence, too."

I could only smile as I set the autopilot and leaned back in the chair, stretching my arms over my head. His eyes were wide the moment I took my hands off of the controls, and a bit of anger shone in his eyes. "What's the point if you have autopilot?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry, once we get about twenty-five miles out I'll take back over. This is the boring stuff though. Radar will let me know if we get too close to anything," white fluffy clouds were all around us. "I was afraid Scott would try to stow away or something. He isn't at all happy about staying at the School with Xavier, is he?"

"Nope," he answered gruffly as he pushed a lever on his chair and it turned to face mine. He leaned back comfortably, crossing his hands behind his head as he continued to stare at me. "I don't reckon he's t'all happy 'bout staying with Chuck. Damn, he almost died today, do you realize that? Well 'course you do since ya dragged him back to life, but I don't think he realizes it. But, Jean is his, after all," the admittance seemed to pain him a bit as he shook his head.

"So what is it about the redhead, eh?" I grinned at him, but quickly cleared my throat when his eyes glinted in anger. "From what little I've picked up, she's been with ol' Scott for some time, but the moment she met you there was a lot of friction. I can see her point though," I turned my chair so that I was facing him, crossed my legs and rested my feet on top of his. "Scott is like the perfect boyfriend though, isn't he? He's caring, understanding, got a nice tight butt, he's clean shaven, and he's at her beck and call. Now personally, I don't find many of those attributes very attractive, but I can understand her reasonings, ya know? But you," I shook my head as I gave him a once over. "All she can think about when you're near her is all predatory-like and such. Her mind goes blank and her tongue grows heavy and she wants you. It's not much more than that though, or at least from what I can tell."

"Is she still there?" he asked roughly as he pointed at his head. "She still in there talking to you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not so much her as it is this Phoenix bullshit. From what I can figure out though, it's more like the primal side of Jean's mind. So I can really buy into the idea of a split personality. One minute it's calm and collected, and the next I have to fight to push it back because it wants to take over my body."

"What the hell for?" he crinkled up his nose in confusion. "Why would the psyche thing want to take over your body?"

"Well, put it together, big boy. If the psyche had complete control over my body, it wouldn't just be part of my mind. Its personality would be the main personality, and I would no longer be in control. Something like that happened in the beginning right after Conner died," it still hurt inside to mention him. "It almost killed me forcing him back into a small little room in my mind, but I did. He loves me still, but he doesn't like being stuck in my mind. The whole time I was at the base he hid, feared for my well being and kept out of the way. The telepaths there found him interesting though, so he usually didn't get too much peace. He's barely there now though, and I don't really understand why. But I think it has a lot to do with this Phoenix thing. It's so demanding sometimes, but I've fought it this long."

His eyes were glazed over as he stared at me, a look of wonder in them. "So it's like a daily battle then? Fighting to remain the alpha?"

"I guess you could say something like that," I glanced down at my fingers and shrugged my shoulders. "Some days I can almost forget that they're even there, but others it's bad enough so that I'm close to giving up. But, I think having this Phoenix thing in my head puts me on equal footing with Jean, at least for now. Because I know what's going on."

"You do?" he raised one brow as he pulled a cigar out of nowhere and slid it into his mouth, never lighting it. It was evident that the taste alone was enough to calm his nerves. "And you couldn't find time to tell us this before because..."

"I haven't gained your trust yet, anyone's trust for that matter, so I didn't think I had a right to speak up," I let out a soft sigh. Sure I had voiced my opinion, but it hadn't been my place to fill in the blanks. "Look, whatever this thing is has taken over Jean. She's gone. Caput. It's like this dark mass of evil swirling around in my brain, and if it's anything like what she's dealing with, it's strong. It feeds off of pain, and if what Xavier said was true, it drained Jean dry. She was hurting, both physically and mentally when she was holding back that water, Logan. I think that when she strained herself, she made herself too weak to fight back."

"And you? You weren't too weak to fight it back?" he asked softly.

"No, I wasn't too weak. I'm not too weak. I'll keep fighting this thing as long as it's in my damned head because I have no other choice. Jean accepted her death before all of this, so I'm not surprised that she didn't fight it a bit harder. I'll go down swinging, but Jean," I shook my head in disgust, "She went down without so much as a sissy punch."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke up again. "So if part of this thing is in your mind, does that make you as strong as she is? The others aren't exactly heavyweights, but they got their ass's kicked by her and her alone. I don't even know how the hell we're gonna take 'er down."

"I don't know, Logan," I gulped loudly and shook my head before glancing down at the monitors and then back at him. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

**A/N: There are only three chapters left, everyone. Thanks for reading and be sure to review!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Let the Battle Begin

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen- Let the Battle Begin**

(Eryana)

"Green? What do you mean green?" I wrinkled up my nose as I shook my head.

"What? Green is my favorite color. It's the color of grass!" he argued defiantly. "You said it was your favorite color too, so what's the big deal?"

I crossed my arms in anger as I let out a huff of breath. "But it can't be your favorite color too! Pick another one! It's my color!"

"You're childish, do you know that?" he roared angrily as he threw his hands up in the air. "And it's been my damned favorite color for longer, so I've got seniority! So you pick a new favorite color dammit!"

I growled as I shook my head. "Why the hell are we arguing over this anyway?" I couldn't even remember how we had started talking about our favorite color. We had just been talking about Stryker and our plan of action once we landed, and then the next thing I knew I was furious because he had stolen my favorite color. "This is weird."

"You get all hot and flustered when you're angry," he smirked at me as he shifted his weight in his chair, his eyes burning on mine.

Glancing down at the monitors, I sent a grin his way. "We've got half an hour before we get there. Wanna try for a quickie?" I winked.

The cigar in his mouth flew out and hit the wall just behind my head. "What?" his eyes went wide as he coughed and shook his head. "What did you say?"

"I was only trying to think of something to do to pass the time," I let out a sardonic sigh. "Hey, I was just joking," I let out a squeak as he leaned forward in his chair and grabbed me by the arms, pulling me toward him. I leaned against his chest with my legs trailing behind me on the floor and my arms pinned to his chest. "Uh, hi," my eyes were locked on his before I glanced down at his mouth.

In a moment all thoughts of the mission ahead slipped from my mind as his lips crashed against mine for the second time that day. A moan escaped my lips as he let go of my hands and I found them tightly wound in his hair, dragging him toward me as his lips ravaged mine. It felt like sin and burned like whiskey in my throat as he pulled his lips away and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me properly into his lap with his hands bracing my backside. "Nice tight butt," he laughed as he bit my lip.

"Why thank you," I grinned as I threw my head back and he attacked my jaw line, his teeth nipping gently at the sensitive skin. I gripped his soft hair tightly in my fists as I urged him on, no longer caring that we were thousands of feet in the air and some damned computer was in charge of flying us. I didn't care that I'd promised myself that nobody would ever touch me after Conner died. I stopped caring about everything and focused on the fact that he was the only person that had never been afraid of my skin. That and his lips, his hands, his body.

"Approaching destination," a robotic voice interrupted him as he was sliding the zipper on the front of my top down. "Destination in ten minutes."

He let out a groan as he looked up into my eyes. "Thought you said we had a good half hour?" he grinned as he nuzzled my neck again.

My body arched toward him as I strained my neck looking over my shoulder at the monitors. "The wind's behind us, so I guess it gave us more speed than I thought," I let out a gasp as he rubbed my breast through the leather top. "Okay, you have to stop now," I shook my head as I slapped his hand away. "We're going to touch down soon and I won't be able to function properly if you don't give me enough time to recover," he smirked up at me as I tried to slide off of his lap, but he gripped my hips tightly and refused to let me go.

"If you think this is rough, wait till we're done with this and I drag you into a dark room for a few days," fire brimmed in his eyes as he rubbed my chin with his thumb.

_Why does he want me?_ I thought to myself as I slowly pried his hands off of me. "Logan, why do you want me?" I found myself asking as I slid back into my own chair, my body still buzzing from the feel of his hands. "It makes no sense."

"I don't know really, but my instincts start hummin' whenever you're around," he grinned as he ran a hand through his hair, making the points even more prominent than before. "I wanted t'hate you at first, but then I realized that we've got a lot in common, me n'you. We were both Stryker's pets, yet we're better for it," the claws slid out and then disappeared yet again. "My opinion is that he wanted us together for a reason, and for once he may've been onto somethin'."

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there and stared at him. "It doesn't bother you that I can be crazy sometimes? That sometimes I just get so crazy I have to beat the hell out of something or I'll explode? That when I have nightmares every light bulb in the vicinity explodes?" he just shrugged his shoulders. So I stared at him as I shook my head. _This guy's deluded. I don't know what it is about him though, but I want him like I've never wanted anybody_, I thought as a blush crept along my neck. _More than I ever wanted Conner_. "You're stupid, Logan. I hate you."

"Darlin', you're lying," he shook his head as a smirk appeared. "I can smell ya lyin' t'me. Ya don't hate me. Okay, maybe ya do a bit, but you want me too. I can smell it on ya."

"Yeah, well I could smell it on you earlier!" I pointed an accusatory finger at him, my eyes ablaze with annoyance. "Oh yes, I, Scarlet, smelled the arousal on you earlier. I should've just dragged you back into the MedLab since I knew that whatever happened afterwards wouldn't allow me to have my way with you. But no! I didn't because I was afraid what sort of diseases hid in the beds that those two had just occupied," I shuddered as I thought about how weird the MedLab had seemed. His face appeared to be a bit more red than usual, and I found myself chuckling. "You didn't know that I had just a bit of that earlier, did you? I didn't either, until I felt this ping in my chest. It was a nice feeling though, but it made me want to rip your clothes off and whisper sweet nothings in your ear and pour honey all over your body."

His jaw dropped as he just stared at me, his eyes wide as saucers as a muscle in his jaw twitched visibly. "No, I didn't realize ya could smell me either, but that explains why you were blushing the whole damned time during the meetin'. Damn Pete kept nudging me in the side, the little smirkin' bastard," he laughed. "And about the honey, honey. I'd prefer to stay away from the sticky substance, as I have a nice manly chest," he wagged his eyebrows comically. "But what the hell kind of woman are you! Now I'm all stiff in this suit and I'm gonna have t'get out and gut people."

"I forgot you were the big hairy retard man," I grinned as I turned my chair and faced the controls again. "Besides, after this I'm going to need a rubdown and you're first in line, tough guy. Buckle up, we're going down."

I fought the urge to slap him when I heard him mumbled something along the lines of 'in my pants' or some nonsense. I drowned him out as the island facility came into sight. The sun had already set and even from the great distance I could see bits and pieces of the horror that was happening on the island. My hands were steady on the gears as I flipped on the camouflage, knowing that it would shield us from being seen. "Oh shit," my heart thudded in my chest as I saw bursts of flame sailing through the air as cars sailed down toward Storm and the others. "How the hell did they get that many people over?" the jet slowly lowered perfectly as my eyes scanned the ground, taking in numbers and strategies as they roamed.

"The damned bridge," Logan was pointing as he shook his head. It took me a moment to digest, but it appeared as though the Golden Gate bridge had literally taken up a new residence. "Damned Bucket Head," he muttered under his breath as he gripped the arms of his chair tightly.

Just moments before he had been trying his hardest to get his hands up my shirt, but now all he could seemingly think about was the people on the ground, the blood. "No one knows what to really expect from me Logan, so I'm going to sail down and circle around, see how it's going down," the jet touched softly on the rocky ground as I began shutting down the system. "Storm looks like she's having a rough time, and I didn't see Shadowcat anywhere, did you?" he shook his head as I hopped to my feet and headed toward the back of the jet. "From what everybody has said, this Magneto guy is the one thing that's keeping everyone together, so maybe if we can take care of him, the rest will fall apart?" he nodded his head in agreement. "Then you worry about him, and let me take care of Jean," the ramp lowered and I ran out with him right behind me.

My legs pumped furiously as I climbed up the jagged hillside, the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I thought about what lied beyond the other side. He stopped me suddenly as we neared the top, his arm gripping my arm so tightly that I grimaced. "Be careful," his eyes were fiery as the bloodlust danced in them. "If you need me, holler."

I could barely nod my head as he let go of me and the claws ripped out of his hands. A feral growl escaped from his throat as he threw himself over the large hill and rushed toward the poor mutants, slashing his way through everything. I stood atop the hill for a moment, my eyes sweeping over the vicinity again. On the far side of the island, I could make out a few figures standing and looking down at the battle as well. One was wearing crimson colored clothing, another some sort of magenta, and another in brown. I couldn't see the rest from this far away. Vehicles flew through the air, catching fire before slamming into the ground and causing people on both sides to run about. A brigade of soldiers were grouped near the facility, and I watched as they all fired simultaneously. _Those aren't bullets_, I thought to myself as the strange objects sailed through the air. My throat constricted as the objects hit mutants on the ground, causing them to writhe in pain as they let out howls of hatred. _The cure?_ I furrowed my eyebrows as I glanced back at the soldiers. They were immediately attacked by the stronghold of our enemy's men and women, but it wouldn't be enough.

Thunder crashed, drawing my attention to where Storm was fighting a fast moving mutant. Rogue was taking on a large man at least three times her size, but every time she punched him, he appeared to grow a bit larger. Colossus, meanwhile, was taking on two to three mutants at a time, his silver form glinting in the glaze of the fire whizzing everywhere overhead. I could barely see Beast thrusting forward, his agile movements graceful as he shredded his enemies to bits. _No mercy_, I thought to myself as I shook my head, spotting that Wolverine was doing the same thing. They may have been the only two taking such measures, but they had the right idea. After all, they weren't showing anyone else any mercy.

Across the long distance, Wolverine stopped in his path long enough to look back at me. Blood covered his hands, and I could feel his eyes burning into me. _He wants to see what I can do, doesn't he?_ I thought to myself as a small smile formed on my lips. I hadn't absorbed enough of Storm to put her out of commission, but I had absorbed enough to give me an electrical boost. I grinned as my body cooled and I felt myself lifting into the air. The wind danced around me as I flew down towards the ground, noticing the surprise in his eyes. People often wondered how I could control someone's power when I absorbed it, but it was simple really.

I just did.

"Rogue!" I yelled as my feet touched the rocky surface near her, drawing her attention long enough for a weird man to punch her hard enough for her to sail through the air and land at the ground near my feet. "Ouch," I crinkled up my nose and pulled her to her feet. Her eyes glinted in anger as a trickle of blood ran down her jaw from her lips. "You're not letting him push you around, are ya honey? Now, that's not a wise idea," the man rushed toward us, but a single slam of lightning made him fumble in his steps. "Hey, thanks Storm!" I smiled widely at her as she nodded her head and turned back to the outrageously quick moving mutant. "Okay honey, are you ready for your first lesson?" I raised my brow and grinned at the girl, no woman in front of me.

Her fists clenched in anger as she nodded her head. She wiped the blood from her jaw with the back of her hand as she took a deep breath. "Ready and willing," her southern accent was strong as she nodded her head.

"Good. Now, the trick is to learn the weak points in your enemy. This guy may be huge, but if you knock the knee out of any heavyweight, they're going down. Get either the back or side of his knee as hard as you can, and then see what you can do with him," she barely nodded her head in my direction before she rushed forward, easily dodging a number of his well placed punches. He let out a loud howl of pain as her heavy boot connected with the side of his right knee, causing him to fall forward with a loud thud. I ran forward, standing behind her as she watched him fall to his knees. "You have to think only of putting him down, Rogue. If you have any doubts inside of you it won't work. Focus only on putting him out," I grabbed her hand and pressed what little skin was exposed to his fat neck, smiling when his eyes went wide and he fell over twitching.

Rogue jerked her hand out of my grasp as I felt my head spin a bit. I smiled at her as her eyes widened in disbelief. "What did yah just do to me?" she backed away slowly, looking at her hands like they were weapons.

"I funneled the control into you as you absorbed him," I shrugged my shoulders like it had been no big deal. "Your mind may not know how to control it yet, but your body sure as hell does," a large mutant with super strength ran by, his footsteps causing the ground to tremor as he passed by me. "Hey, come back!" I shouted, causing him to turn in his tracks. His eyes glinted a menacing green as he rose into the air and flew toward us. "Well, there ya go, Rogue. Found you some useful powers already," she had already rushed past me toward the large mutant, a hungry glint in her eye.

_My little girl's growing up so quickly_, I thought as I wiped a nonexistent tear from my eye. A loud crashing sound caught my fancy, and I turned away just as Rogue demonstrated her newfound control on the poor bastard. There were hundreds of mutants rushing toward Wolverine, Hank, and Colossus. The three stood their ground, waiting as the force was close to hitting them. Running forward, I brushed a few passing mutants with a smile. _Invulnerability. Oh, interesting_, I thought to myself as I joined the other three on the front line. "Sorry I'm late, boys. I was giving Rogue a quick lesson in kicking ass. Speaking of Rogue," I grinned as I saw her fly overhead, swooping down and grabbing a large man and throwing him toward a flying car. "Ain't she something, boys?" I grinned as I noticed Colossus staring at her a bit too hard.

"Here they come," Beast announced like it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

Electricity sizzled in my fingertips, thanks to the electrokinetic mutant I'd barely brushed on my way over. "We've gotta hold the line, boys," I let out a hurrah as the throng of mutants hit us head on and it began.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters left. Get your reviews in now, folks. Thank you all for reading. And to Descena for reviewing and litereally making my day!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Ashes to Ashes

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen- Ashes to Ashes**

(Eryana)

"That's another one for me, Wolverine!" I shouted as I turned, using a weapon from one of the many fallen near me to take out another enemy. My breaths came in short rasps as I glanced around at the others that all seemed to be faring just as well. _This thing rocks_, I thought to myself as I tossed the lightweight bostaff from my left hand to my right. It was the perfect weight for me, and I was in love with it. Not to mention the fact that it was perfect for setting and electrical charge. The man I had taken it from had put up quite a struggle, but I knew it wasn't his to begin with. _Thanks Gambit, whoever you are_, I thought to myself with a grin. "Hey, no fair!" I narrowed my eyes in anger as Wolverine took out two guys with one swipe of each hand. "I do believe that breaks the rules!"

He chuckled as the blood gushed down his arms. "What rules, darlin?" he asked over the roar of the people around us as he managed to look my way for a split second. "You said plainly that whoever takes down the most wins, right?"

"One point per person, unless there's a groin shot involved," I took that moment to demonstrate as a pitiful excuse of a man swung his fist at me. I jerked my foot forward, grinning when it connected with the poor bastard's jewels. "They're worth five just because they're awesome," the man went down groaning.

"Watch out!" I grunted as I felt myself being tackled and pressed firmly to the rocky ground. I groaned as I found myself looking into his grinning face. "That bastard's something," he turned his head to look back at the facility, and I did too. "He would've trampled you," I watched in awe as every single person and/or thing in his way appeared to be no sort of obstacle. "He's going after the source."

"Kitty's already gone in," Iceman appeared suddenly, a look of strain on his face as Wolverine pulled me to my feet. "She can phase, so I'm not worried," I couldn't help but wonder why he was worrying about the brunette when he had his own girl to worry about. "Has anyone seen Rogue?" well at least he had the decency to ask about her.

"Uh here, sugah," her voice echoed overhead as she sailed by, her fists meeting the bodies of the other flying mutants with glee. He watched her for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

"What happened to St. John?" Wolverine asked as we watched the man he pointed out to be Magneto, come down the long hill. "Ain't noticed anymore flyin' cars on fire," he glanced over at me and grinned. He hadn't known what to think when at one point one had almost hit me.

"He tried to take me on," Iceman explained listlessly. "I put him out for the time being at least, but I'm sure he'll be back and up to his old ways soon," he watched in fear as the elderly man levitated toward us. "So, anyone got a plan?"

Glancing around us, I noticed several fallen soldiers and their equipment lying about. "I've got an idea, I think," I picked up a cartridge full of whatever it was that had taken down so many of the mutants. "You guys, this is that cure they've been talking about, isn't it?" Beast ambled over and looked at it. He nodded his head quickly as his intelligent eyes met mine. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The plan was quickly put into action only a few moments later. It was risky, but we hoped the egotistical bastard wouldn't think it through. As the old man attacked anyone and everyone around him, Wolverine lunged at him from behind. I furrowed my eyebrows from some distance away as he held out a hand and stopped him in the air. "Ah, Wolverine. I see you never learn," he shook his head in annoyance. He didn't have time to react as Beast lunged toward him from the shadows, the cartridge poised in his fist as he slammed it into Magneto's body. The old man's eyes went wide as he dropped his hold on Wolverine and he slid to the ground. Beast shook his head as he looked down at the man with a glimmer of regret in his eyes. "What have you done to me?" he asked hoarsely as he struggled to stand up.

Hopping down from a small plateau with Colossus beside me, I walked toward the old man. I was the only one that hadn't played a direct role in the plan, but then again they hadn't really needed me. Colossus had launched Wolverine into the air and then Beast had done his part. "You're now what you hate, eh Magneto?" his gray eyes met mine and he cringed as the vile substance rushed through his veins. "Call off your boys and girls before this gets too ugly," I motioned to the hundreds of fallen bodies that littered the ground, not noticing when a new figure appeared, looking down at Magneto with a look of horror. "Now, old man," I pressed my boot to his throat, feeling a wave of satisfaction rush through me as he gurgled.

I groaned as I felt myself thrown back by an invisible force and my back slammed into the extremely solid form of Colossus. "See what they have done, my child?" Magneto was staring up into the eyes of the red-haired woman that was glaring down at him. "This is what they want, my dear. You cannot let them do this! We are superior, not inferior," an orange fire seemed to glow around her form as she turned to face me, a look of hatred on her face.

"Oh shit," I gulped as I felt Colossus stiffen behind me. Electricity buzzed in the air as I rushed forward, one thing on my mind. It felt like I was being ripped to shreds as I approached her, my eyes blurring as I reached out a single hand toward her, blindly trying to grab a hold of any skin I could manage.

**I think not**, the voice was in my head as I stopped and stared into eyes that were as dark as night. **I know who you are, Scarlet, and what you want from me. The Dark Phoenix is here now. Jean Grey is no more. I will give you one choice, and you must decide. Part of me will always be in you, and you can feel it**, the voice echoed in my mind as I stepped backward fearfully, my hands shaking as I tried to get away from her. **You can feel part of me in your mind and I see all of the secrets that you have up there. You crave the power, and yet you never take it for more than a short period of time? Why is that, my love? Do you fear what will become of you if you allow your true self to show?**

"Shut up!" I growled as I calmed my shaking hands and pointed a finger at her. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know what you're talking about," my eyes darted to the others who were somehow outside of the bright haze that was emitted from her body. With a gasp I realized that it was destroying everything it touched, so why wasn't it hurting me.

**Part of me may be inside of you, Scarlet, but that makes you no stronger than me. You will never be able to outmatch me. So join me now, or die**, the voice cackled in my mind as the air around me sizzled with unknown heat.

I rushed forward, every step feeling like it was taking every ounce of my strength to complete. Gravity weighed me down as I narrowed my eyes in concentration and fought against the invisible monster that was trying to hold me back. _This bitch inside of me may be only part of you, but I've spent years manipulating my own mind_, I thought loudly as I bared my teeth and lunged at her, my fist connecting with her gut. Letting out a howl of rage, the fire around me disappeared for a moment as I felt myself being lifted into the air. _You're not whole without me, you bitch. You'll never be whole unless I absorb you from that pitiful body and into mine. Yeah, you like the thought of that, don't you bitch?_ I thought as I struggled to reach toward her. "Jean was weak, and that makes you just as weak!" I shouted as the electricity leapt from my fingers and slammed into her body, causing her to stumble a bit but not drop me.

"Help me," the soft voice I recognized to be Jean's broke through the hard shell that it was trapped in before disappearing again. **You are not worth my time**. I let out a howl of pain as a strange force hit me so strongly that it felt like I was being ripped to shreds. I curled into a ball impulsively and let out a sob. **Ashes to ashes, dust to dust**, the cold voice teased mockingly.

"No!" I heard a familiar voice cry out as I felt my body hurl through the cold night air at an alarming speed. My eyes flew open as the air brushed by my burning body to find myself somehow looking into his hazel eyes. "Eryana!" he shouted as I felt something unbelievably hard connect with my back.

The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt numb at first before the pain sent shudders down my body. I found myself looking up into the dusty sky as the blood filled my mouth. _Heaven is on the way_, I thought as my eyes closed and my broken body lost all hope. _I'm coming, Conner baby_.

* * *

**A/N: That does it for Chapter Fifteen. The next chapter is the end, and I'm sure you're all wondering exactly what's happened to Eryana and if I really just killed off the main character. Let me warn you: I've done it many times before. I'll post the finale after I get a few reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Perfect Sonnet

**Disclaimer:** All X-Men and related characters are property of Stan Lee and Marvel. I claim nothing over them except avid fascination.

As a slave to the Wolverine, I found myself forced to write this story. It's short and abrasive, but it helped a bit. He's still there though, so don't be surprised at the story's content. It's rated Mature for Language and Innuendo.

_Displacement_- Jean didn't die at Alkali Lake because another was there to take the burden from her shoulders. But, what happens when the two women find themselves victim to the same entity? LoganOC

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen- Perfect Sonnet**

(Logan)

Disbelief coursed through my veins as I watched her body slam into the rocky plateau with such great force that the ground shook. "Wolverine, we have to get the others out!" Beast shouted as he gripped my arm tightly, trying to draw my attention away from her but failing miserably. "She's going to kill everyone!" he shouted as he shook my arm.

Whatever it is that Phoenix was doing, it killed everything it touched. I watched with wide eyes as a large group of soldiers let out screams of terror and their bodies burst into ash. "She killed 'er, Beast. She fuckin' killed Eryana!" the animal inside of me howled as it tried to slash its way out of the cage. "How the hell are we supposed to stop her?"

The blue furred doctor's eyes widened in horror as he watched the people around us simply burst into ash. It was quite breathtaking, and I could hear his heart hammering in his chest. He was scared. "There's nothing that we **can** do, Wolverine! Kitty's got the source of the cure, we have to get out of here now!" he glanced back at the building where Kitty was pulling along a teenaged boy toward Storm. "We have to get off of this island!"

"Get 'em to the bridge, Hank!" I shouted as I shoved him and Colossus toward Storm and the others. They just seemed to be standing there in horror, not understanding what was going on. "I'll buy ya as much time as I can!"

For a moment he looked like he wanted to argue, but he nodded his head as he dropped to all fours and rushed toward Storm with Colossus charging behind him. The anger flooded through me as I fought the urge to look back toward where Eryana's body had slammed into the ground and instead turned on my heel and stared at the raging figure of the woman that I had once loved. _It's different now though_, I thought to myself as I walked toward her at a deliberate pace, trying to ignore the rips of pain that continued to shoot through my body. Whatever it was that she was doing was taking a toll on my body. My healing ability was able to keep up with the strain, but it was slowly becoming too much. The leather of my suit burned off of me, revealing deep cuts on my chest from whatever it was that she was doing to me. _There's no Jean left inside of this thing. Jean would never kill anyone. Let alone me_, I thought sadly as I struggled to walk up the hill that she was standing atop.

Her eyes were black as night and her arms were at her sides, stiff as a board as she stared at me. A strong force hit me head on and nearly knocked me flat on my ass. I managed to stay upright as I let out a howl of pain and kept struggling against the force. I stood in front of her as the wave of assaults stopped suddenly. "Jean!" I shouted as I grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to look into my eyes.

The blackness seemed to suck me in, and I could sense the evil that permeated from her. I shook her once, watching with relief as her eyes returned to their normal shade for a split second. "You would do all of this for them?" her voice wasn't her own as she motioned to all that remained standing. "You would die for them?"

I shook my head fiercely as I felt a familiar presence drawing near. Why were they coming? "No Jean. For you," I gulped as a wave of emotions swept over me. _Don't make me do it, Jeannie_, I thought to myself as the fire danced around her. _God, don't make me do this!_

"Save me," she pleaded with me as I released my hold on her and she clung to me. "Save me, please," tears ran down her cheeks as the surging energy continued to fight for control.

"Forgive me," I let out a feral cry as I dug my claws into her chest, the sound of her heartbeat disappearing as the chaos around us faded. Sobs racked my body as I retracted my claws and held her close, her scent filling my nostrils as I struggled to remain standing. My body felt weak, but what was worse was the fact that something inside of me felt broken.

"Logan?" Ororo rested her hand on my shoulder. I could smell the tears pouring from her eyes as she gripped my shoulder tightly. "It's okay Logan," she motioned to Hank. The kind doctor ambled over and took the burden of Jean's body away from me, holding her gently in his strong arms. "Oh Logan," I just stood there as Ororo wrapped her delicate arms around me and pressed my nose into her hair, trying to comfort me.

_There's no point in anything anymore, is there?_ I thought to myself as I stared at the others that were slowly grouping. "Furball, I thought I told you to get them to the bridge? Hell, ya could've at least gotten them to the jet and off of this Godforsaken island!"

"The jet was destroyed during Phoenix's rampage, I'm afraid. Along with countless others. I'm not even sure how many, if any, made it out alive other than us," he answered calmly, his eyes glued to the dead form of Jean in his arms. "You did what had to be done, Logan. We all knew the risks before we came here, Logan. You of all people should realize that you had no choice."

"I know that dammit!" I shoved Ororo away from me as I shook my head sadly. My body shook as I fought to stay conscious, my body so weak from the encounter with Phoenix that I just wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and lick my wounds. "She killed so many people, 'Ro. But, Jean was in there. She was trapped inside of herself dammit! She begged for me to kill her and I did," I glanced down at my blood stained hands. I had killed many that night, but the guilt I felt for hers was so strong. "She was too weak to fight it off, and so I did for her."

They were all silent for a few moments as we all stared at Jean's body. Hank cradled her close, as if he were afraid of damaging her. She had always been like a porcelain doll, but in death she appeared to be even more fragile. But, at least in death she appeared to be calm, at peace. "There was no other option for you, Logan," Ororo placed her hand on my shoulder and tried to offer me a bit of her strength. "What you did saved our lives, and you know it," I could never admit that killing the woman I had loved was the right thing to do. She may have made her choice, but something inside of me would always ache for her, that much I knew. "Does anybody know where Rogue is?" she asked so softly that at first I thought I had imagined her asking the question.

My eyes darted about the deserted area, more grief gripping my heart as I considered the fact that Rogue was, in fact, not among us. I had already lost Eryana and Jean, what God would condemn me to losing another in the same day? "Where is she?" I asked gruffly as I glared down at Drake, who promptly shrugged his shoulders. "Where the hell's Rogue?" I continued to glare at the others until I realized that another was missing. "Where the hell's Tin Man?" Kitty's eyes widened in confusion as we slowly realized that two were missing.

"They're coming," the teenaged boy standing near Kitty announced solemnly as he pointed toward a large number of cliffs that banked the facility in the distance. I barely glanced at him as I narrowed my eyes at the quickly approaching figures. Rogue was flying through the air, her hands gripping onto one of Pete's. "They've got someone," he announced as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. In his free arm Pete clutched a broken body with bright red hair.

I took a shallow breath as I managed to take a step forward. Rogue landed, gently placing Pete on the ground as he shifted the body in his free arm so that he was cradling it gently. "Ah had tah find 'er," Rogue announced softly as she gripped her hands tightly in front of her and watched as Peter placed the body on the ground gently.

Reacting, Hank bound forward and placed Jean's body next to hers as he began to assess her injuries. Straining, I could barely hear her heart beating. With each passing moment, it stilled and weakened. "She's unconscious, probably due to hemorrhaging in the brain," he announced as he lifted her eyelids and shined light from a flashlight into them briefly. I didn't even question the fact that he was prepared, as his uniform had a number of pockets that were more than capable of holding such items. "Her left pupil's blown," he let out a hiss of disgust as he lifted his hand to her neck and closed his eyes as he took her pulse. "She's fading and without the proper equipment, there's no way that I can save her."

The news hit me like a ton of bricks. The truth of the matter was that I had thought she was dead the moment she had sailed through the air over me. I had smelt the death in the air and had known in that instant that she was gone. Medically speaking, however, it was believable that she was alive, at least for the time being. "How much longer?" I choked out through my suddenly dry throat, my eyes glued to the torn and bloodied uniform that looked so out of place amongst the dark brown and black of the scarred earth.

"A few minutes maybe," Hank muttered as he crouched on his haunches, his eyes glued to the sight on the ground. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think she's in any pain," he shook his head as he stood to his full height and glanced around the small clustered group. "Is anyone else injured?" nobody stepped forward except for Rogue. But she did so for an entirely different reason. Hank only nodded his head in her direction as she crouched by Eryana's body and clutched the lifeless hand in her own.

"She seemed so indestructible," she shook her head slowly as Eryana's chest rose and fell in stunted bursts. "What we gonna do?"

Ororo shook her head as she looked into the distance at the bridge that had been uprooted from its natural position and was somewhat connected to the island. "The authorities will be swarming all over the place soon, but we do have the smaller jet available," I couldn't even begin to imagine how she thought all of us would be able to transport ourselves in it. "Bobby, contact the Professor and give him the details," she nudged the young mutant forward, watching as he descended from the hill and ran toward the cliffs behind which we had hidden the smaller jet. "I guess all that we can do for now is wait."

"I can't just sit here and wait for her to die," I couldn't bring myself to look away as a small trickle of blood on the ground continued to grow until it was a massive puddle. She had obviously been more wounded than I had originally assumed, which wasn't surprising considering the fact that she was dying right in front of me. "Dammit fur ball, do something!" I growled loudly as I jerked my hands and the claws instinctively appeared. With a groan of annoyance, they seared back into my skin, the wounds disappearing immediately. _What if?_ I thought to myself as I stared at Rogue holding Eryana's hand and the thought festered through my mind. "Hank?" he stared at me intently as his eyes searched my face. He shook his head firmly as he let out a sigh.

"Logan, she's too far gone. If you could have gotten to her immediately after the attack, I think that it would have made some sort of difference," he stared down at her as he slowly pulled Rogue away from her. "In this shape the only thing that will come from it is your death. Do not take that chance, Logan."

Despite the fact that his logic was irrefutable, I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted to help her. Atop the Statue of Liberty my mutation had managed to bring Rogue back from death. I had nearly died then, but it had been worth it. "I have to try," I growled as I kneeled beside her and pulled her body into my lap. I pressed my hands against her face and waited, expecting the pull. her voice echoed through my mind as I heard her heart slowing even more rapidly as I fought to gain control over the beast inside of me. "She didn't think that she could absorb me again," I muttered as I struggled to maintain a firm facade even as I crumbled on the inside.

And then I felt it. The subtle feeling of having the air sucked out of my lungs as I pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead in farewell. My eyes bulged as wounds that I'd received throughout the battle suddenly reappeared, blood gushing from my side as I jerked backward and felt my back connect with the hard ground. "Logan!" Ororo shouted as her face suddenly appeared above mine, her eyes wide with worry. "Logan, what happened?" her soft brown hand brushed at my cheek as she shook her head. "I thought that you said she wouldn't be able to absorb you again, Logan?" her eyes danced mockingly as I struggled into a sitting position and wiped the sweat from my brow.

Hank was once again crouched over Eryana's form, a small flashlight in his hand as he checked her pupils. Once he had finished, he once again searched for a pulse. "Pupils are reacting normally," he muttered as he gently prodded her body for injuries, his hands strictly business-like. "She's lost a great deal of blood, however, so I'm not sure what to expect. Her pulse has stabilized for the moment, but she's not responding."

I crawled forward on my knees, grasping her hand in mine as I realized that her gloves were gone. A great deal of her uniform had apparently been burnt or torn away, revealing long strips of bruised and gashed skin as I stared down at her closed eyes. "Eryana?" I willed her to open her eyes as I clenched her hand tightly, begging her to fight the darkness. Under her lids her eyes danced, flitting back and forth as her hand tightened around mine and then went lapse again. "Where the hell's that boy?" I growled as I glanced up and looked around for Drake. "Hank, if we get her back in the next few hours, what are 'er chances?" I found myself asking.

He was still knelt down beside me as he pressed his fingers against her neck again. "Logan, I'm afraid all that you did was delay the inevitable," he shook his head as Bobby ran up the hill and began speaking to Ororo in hushed tones. "Her chances would be better, but I'm not going to fill you with any false hope," he stood up quickly and walked over to the other side of Jean. She was sprawled out on the cold earth next to Eryana, the two of them looked quite peaceful. "The jet is large enough that we should be able to place them safely inside, Logan. It would be better without you there, but I know I couldn't talk you out of it," he nodded his head slowly as I stood to my feet and gently scooped the woman into my arms.

At the same time, he slowly lifted Jean. "Then lets get goin'," I muttered as I turned quickly, my eyes focused in the general direction of the jet as I set my shoulders. "We need a stretcher, Hank," I motioned to the dripping blood that continued to puddle at my feet. Logically it was insane to move her when she was in such an unstable position, but my mind was focused on the fact that she still had a chance. "Come on," I took a deep breath, ignoring the burning hiss that tore through my body as I took a step forward.

It was decided that Ororo and the others would search for survivors before leaving the island. The authorities would be on scene soon, and they would wait until they arrived before trying to find a way out. If they were unable to find transportation, they were going to contact the Mansion and we would go from there.

It took a number of long minutes for us to arrive at the ramp of the smaller jet. I boarded quickly, following Hank's guidance as he gently placed Jean's body on one of the benches in the back and strapped her in. Across from her, I did the same to Eryana. "Logan, begin the pre-flight procedure," he nodded toward the front of the jet as he knelt down between the two and checked Eryana over once again. I could only mutter to myself as I stormed to the front of the jet and stared blankly at the controls, too stubborn to admit that I had no idea what the fuck I was doing. After a few minutes of staring blankly at the dials and buttons, he appeared and sat down in the pilot's seat. "She's fading quickly," he muttered as he strapped himself in and began the procedure that looked somewhat familiar. It took only a few more moments before the engines were online and we were slowly lifting into the ground. "Logan, I think you should say your goodbyes."

"No," I refused to accept the fact that there was any chance that we were going to lose her. The sun was slowly rising, but I couldn't accept the fact that change was necessary. "Hank, she's a fighter. If she's got my mutation, it's working," he only nodded his head slowly as he gripped the controls in his large hands and set a speed that was a great deal faster than the one the jet had been traveling earlier.

Ignoring everything, I simply stared at the swirling clouds that passed by us in a blur, my hands tightly clenching the armrests of the chair I was sitting in. Blood still caked my hands and my uniform from the poor bastards that had found themselves at the mercy of my claws throughout the evening. Had I known that this would be the outcome, I would never have let Eryana take on the Phoenix alone. She had been so determined, and I had faith in her. "She's going to make it," I nodded my head furiously as I risked a glance over my shoulder toward the back of the jet. The scent of death was strong in the small area as I let my eyes slide over Jean's form before they rested on Eryana's. Her left arm was hanging limply in the area between her and Jean, almost as if she were reaching for her. Jean's right hand was stretched out in much the same manner. It was surreal, but not unbelievable since the two benches were both extremely narrow.

"I'm sure that she's fighting," Hank commented as I turned my gaze back to the front and focused solely on the destination ahead.

It wasn't Eryana's fault that she had been dragged into all of this. The fact that she had survived so many years under Stryker's evil thumb said a lot about her will, but little about her true nature. I had glimpsed the real her in that shitty motel room back in Canada though. What I had seen deserved respect and remorse. What Jean had done to her had affected her just as much, if not more, than everything else that had happened in her life. _What would have happened if she hadn't been there to absorb Jean at Alkali Lake?_ I couldn't help but wonder as I tried to keep my mind on the trip home.

For so long I had been fighting against the undercurrents of need that had pushed me toward Jean. And then in one full swoop, I found myself looking into bright gray eyes and searching for something more. I didn't realize it then, but now I know. _She's mine_, I thought to myself as I rubbed my aching eyes and prayed for a miracle. Whatever the Phoenix had been, it had squirreled away inside of two women that didn't deserve its wrath. What was more, however, was the fact that it took me so long to realize that in the short amount of time that I had known Eryana, I had lost more than a few nights of sleep.

A part of me knew that what I held inside for Jean had been displaced somehow. She and Boy Scout were perfect for one another. I loved Eryana, but was too stupid to realize it. _She's gotta be okay_, I thought to myself as I shook my head.

She was mine, and I'd go through hell and back to make sure that she made it.

What I didn't realize, however, is that on that long trip back across the states Eryana's heart gave out and she went into cardiac arrest. The noise of the roaring wind around us was too loud and it blocked out the sound of her thrashing body and her muffled sobs. She died without my arms around her, holding her close and offering her everything I had. But, when we got back to the Mansion her heart was pumping and her wounds had all nearly disappeared. Hank chalked it up to a medical miracle, and I chose to believe that she had fought through it.

Despite the fact that whenever she grew angry, her eyes would flash a violent orange, of course.

But then again, it had only been a matter of displacement that had brought her into my life in the first place.

* * *

**That's it, folks. _Displacement_ has come to an end. Originally the chapter was going to be a happier ending, but after Descena left me a thought out review, I realized that it was too blah. So, I re-wrote it. This is the finished product.**

**Keep in mind that I wrote this entire story in the period of less than a week. Probably five to eight hours total. It's not perfect, but the plot was well thought out and the main character was pretty original.**

**Please leave me a few reviews, if you don't mind. **

**Thank you all for reading and keeping with this story. I hope that you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
